Purple Sky
by Kitsune Ria
Summary: Everyone's favorite fire demon has been turned into a NINGEN! But when Hiei starts feeling weird around a human girl named Mira, he's convinced it's the 'ningen' talking. Could it be love? Rated for language and partial violence. HieiOC (semi-KuramaOC)
1. The little miko

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The little miko  
  
~*~  
  
The clouds parted in the night sky to reveal a full glowing moon.  
  
The trees whistled under the influence of the wind.  
  
The leaves watched below as a small, dark figure shot by without so much as a blink.  
  
The figure ran.  
  
Ran through the forest as its' companions were left behind in the dust.  
  
But something was peculiar to all who watched the creature run.  
  
It wasn't running normally.  
  
Not like a human at least.  
  
It's feet weren't even touching the ground.  
  
It was as if it was going so fast,  
  
It was flying.  
  
Suddenly, the figure stopped.  
  
It stood in a small clearing letting the moonlight shine upon it's blue- black hair and dark clothing.  
  
It stared at the ground.  
  
Watching it,  
  
Smelling it,  
  
And analyzing it.  
  
Soon after, the three companions of the figure caught up to him in the clearing.  
  
One of the companions was tall (at least compared to the dark figure). It was hard to tell in the dark but it had what seemed to be magenta clothing and long reddish hair. Another had emerald clothing and short ebony hair. The third was the tallest and had light blue colored clothing. He had an ugly shade of orange for hair and his face was longer than the others. The green-clothed, ebony-haired one spoke.  
  
"Hiei," he said slightly panting and facing the blue-black haired figure. "You know when Koenma gave us the assignment, he gave it to all of us. Not just you."  
  
"Hn," was all that came out of the small dark figure's mouth.  
  
"That's right shorty! All of us!" said the ugly one. "So we'd appreciate it if you would just stop running ahead of us all the time! We don't have super fire demon powers like you!"  
  
The one called Hiei turned to face the ugly tall companion. "What did you call me, baka?"  
  
The Ugly one groaned but was interrupted by the long magenta haired one. "No fighting until we get this Amaterasu stone. It's bad enough being called on short notice as it is. The last thing Yusuke and I need is you two fighting."  
  
The ebony haired one called Yusuke spoke. "I agree with Kurama. Cut it out until we get there."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll stop if h- wha?" said the orange haired one as Kurama put his hand over the ugly one's mouth.  
  
"Sssh. Hiei's picked up something."  
  
They both turned to face Hiei who was now staring at the ground intensivley.  
  
"What's his problem?" Said the orange haired one stepping forward to the ground that Hiei was analyzing.  
  
"BAKA, NO!!" shouted Hiei but it was too late. The ground had split apart causing the human, the detective, the kitsune and the fire demon all fell into a void of darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm . . . wha? Where are we?" said the ebony haired detective as he looked around.  
  
They were all in some sort of underground chamber. They were in a room of cold stone surrounded by chains. The others began to stir as well. The Kitsune, Kurama, had a small gash in his head from hitting the ground. The little fire demon of course, was un-harmed. And the ugly, orange-haired human, was unconscious.  
  
"I . . . believe we're in . . . a torture chamber," said Kurama struggling to put words together as his hand clutched his bleeding head.  
  
"Did you have to say the word 'torture'?" replied Yusuke trying to wake up his human friend.  
  
"Stupid baka. I could feel the ground was a trap. Now look what he did. He got us stuck in this chamber!" Shouted Hiei.  
  
"Calm down. It's not his fault." Said Yusuke.  
  
The other two stared at him.  
  
"Ok, maybe it is his fault. But still! We should be thinking on how to get out of here not how to blame Kuwabara!"  
  
"You mean Kuwabaka," chuckled Hiei.  
  
"Shut up," the detective said trying to find a hidden door or something. There were no doors, no windows, just chains, cold stone and the hole from which they fell in about a mile above their heads.  
  
Shit.  
  
"Did you sense anything else, Hiei?" said Kurama examining the blood on his hands.  
  
"Yes. In fact, I could feel an energy wave of a sun type object. But I disregarded it."  
  
"Isn't that the type of energy the Amaterasu stone is?" Said Yusuke eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
Kurama's eye's widened. "Yes. It is!" he turned to the one called Kuwabara who was still unconscious. "You may have found our target my dear friend."  
  
"Hn," was the only sound that spat out from Hiei's mouth.  
  
"But if the stone is here, then where is it?" said Yusuke in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama turned to face the small fire demon. "Can you sense it with your Jagan?"  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and reached his arm up to his forehead. He ripped off the white bandana that resided there and opened his third Jagan eye that had been hidden so carefully underneath it.  
  
'C'mon, c'mon, where are you?' Hiei thought to himself. Hiei thought a lot of things that he would never say in real life. Including the fact that he was impatient. He continued to search.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke stared at Hiei as he tried to flush out the stone. Kuwabara stirred a little before drifting back into unconsciousness.  
  
Hiei picked up a weird wave of energy coming from the other side of the north wall. There was a room there. He could feel it through his body. And there was someone in it! Whoever it was, they had the stone in their hands.  
  
Hiei closed his Jagan eye and carefully brought the bandana to his forehead again. He reached behind his head to tie the white cloth tightly. He then opened his birth eyes and spoke.  
  
"There," he said holding out his claw-like index finger aiming toward the north wall.  
  
"You got it!" Yusuke shouted as he raised his forearm. He paused, aimed and fired. "SHOT GUN!"  
  
The several blasts that followed the shout pounded against the cold stone wall. The flashes of light were enough to make any human sick. But naturally, these weren't ordinary humans. In fact, one wasn't even a human at all!  
  
The blasts continued to pound as the wall weakened. Finally, the wall broke off allowing the three remaining to charge into what seemed to be an empty room.  
  
They stood in the dark room for a few seconds as clouds of dust swirled around them from the wall.  
  
Suddenly, they all noticed a light coming from in front of them. It was a purple glowing light coming from an object.  
  
They all gaped.  
  
It was the Amaterasu stone.  
  
But someone was holding it.  
  
The very small figure had a frilly white dress and black buckled shoes. It was sitting in a large throne type chair. The figure also had a garden hat on. It lifted its' head up and caused the companions to go into an even deeper shock.  
  
It was a little ningen.  
  
A little miko to be exact.  
  
She had short blonde hair and blue eyes like the center of a flame. She held the stone close to her as she giggled.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' Yusuke thought.  
  
'I'd like to know too,' Hiei responded in Yusuke's head. Yusuke was a bit shocked but remembered that Hiei was telepathic.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama shouted.  
  
The Miko just continued to giggle until she finally spoke. "My name is Makuya. Will you play with me?"  
  
Kurama's face was in puzzlement. Yusuke was almost completely oblivious. He was too busy staring at the stone. Hiei however, was not trusting the miko. She didn't seem ningen-like. She definitely was something else.  
  
"Well?" The miko spoke again. "Can you play with me?"  
  
"Give us the stone," said Yusuke.  
  
She frowned slightly. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. My oneesan won't be very happy with me if I let it go. She worked hard to steal it. It wouldn't be fair to just give it back."  
  
Yusuke was pissed off now.  
  
"JUST GIVE US THE FUCKING STONE!"  
  
"Yusuke . . . don't get her upset," Hiei said softly. "She's more powerful then she gives herself off as."  
  
The miko giggled. "You're smart. What's your name?"  
  
"None of your fucking business."  
  
The miko frowned. "Why are you angry? Is it because of this?" she held up the stone. "I'm sorry. It's just if my oneesan finds out I let it go- oh!" She paused as the ground beneath them shook. "It looks like you'll get to meet her!"  
  
The ground was pounding now. The rocky ceiling above them began to crumble down on them.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Let's get Kuwabara and go!" screamed Kurama.  
  
Hiei on the other hand had different ideas.  
  
He threw off his coat/cape and slid out his katana. "Let's go," he whispered.  
  
The miko rose off her throne-like chair and began to float in the air as her dressed danced around her. Her eyes narrowed and Hiei charged.  
  
"HIEI!!" Yusuke yelled with all his might.  
  
More rocks fell down.  
  
"We need to go!" Kurama said to Yusuke.  
  
"But what about Hiei?!"  
  
"He can take care of himself!"  
  
"Fine! I'll call Boton to come get us!"  
  
Kurama paused. "Why didn't you do that before?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M AN IDIOT!!!"  
  
"Works for me!"  
  
They both ran out of the room and back through the way they came. A large boulder fell down blocking the pathway out of the room. Hiei didn't care. He wanted this miko to crumble with the rocks.  
  
When he was about two feet from the miko, he raised his katana and lunged.  
  
She dodged.  
  
But with such speed, she was able to get behind Hiei and stab him with her hand.  
  
But her hand had turned into a small wakizashi.  
  
And the blood poured from Hiei's chest and onto the cold stone floor.  
  
The miko giggled. "Don't worry." She deepened her hand and Hiei winced in pain. "You won't die. But you will be punished."  
  
Her eyes began to glow a frighteningly green color. "You hate ningens do you not?"  
  
Hiei was close to fading. He couldn't respond but the miko knew what the answer would be.  
  
"Very well then. Experience first hand what it's like . . ."  
  
Hiei wanted to scream.  
  
"TO BE A HUMAN!!"  
  
Makuya let a flash of light leave her body and flow into Hiei.  
  
Hiei could feel all the pain he had ever experienced combine into one.  
  
He screamed bloody murder.  
  
The miko slowly drifted away as Hiei could feel himself being transported somewhere he had never been before.  
  
He slowly drifted around the blood stained white that filled his eyes.  
  
And then fell into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria 


	2. What am I?

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
What am I?  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei could feel his head pound over and over again as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He struggled with all his power to sit up but the pain in his head kept coming back.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
Hiei lied back down and closed his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened. He recalled a white flash of light and a little miko.  
  
'Oh, now I remember. Bitch . . .'  
  
He lied in what seemed to be leaves and twigs. The ground was cold and muddy beneath his bare back side.  
  
He was in another forest.  
  
But this one was different.  
  
It wasn't the same forest that he had traveled to before to try and find the stone-  
  
Wait!  
  
The stone!  
  
'Where is it?!' He remembered. "Shit," he whispered. Hiei was too busy trying to fight Makuya, he forgot about the Amaterasu stone.  
  
He lay in the soft ground for about ten more minutes before deciding to try and get up.  
  
The pain was unbearable.  
  
He had never had this much trouble getting up before.  
  
In fact, he had to use a lot more energy just to get off the ground.  
  
He was even panting!  
  
'What did she do to me?'  
  
Once he finally was able to stand on his own, he examined his body for wounds. He looked behind him to see if there was any blood on his back or neck.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Hiei looked around the rest of his body for any trace of a scratch or a cut.  
  
Nothing!  
  
But something else caught Hiei's eye while he was looking over his shirtless body.  
  
His clothes were a little tighter around his legs. He was a few inches taller as well. In panic, he reached his trembling hand toward his hair.  
  
It was shorter (in height).  
  
His eyes widened to an enormous size as he examined his hands.  
  
The claw-like finger tips were replaced by round, arch shaped tips.  
  
He had seen fingers like these before.  
  
A thought ran through Hiei's head that startled him. 'No . . . it can't be true . . .wait.'  
  
Once again, his other trembling hand reached for his forehead. He could feel his white bandana spread widely across his bangs. In complete fear, he ripped off the white cloth and reached his other hand to touch the area where the Jagan was suppose to be.  
  
It was bare.  
  
. . .  
  
Oh  
  
. . .  
  
My  
  
. . .  
  
"SHIT!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Watching the entire situation, Koenma (teenage form) rose from his desk in complete shock.  
  
"Hiei's . . . a human!"  
  
"What's that?" Yusuke said walking through the door lead by Botan and followed by Kurama and a tired Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," was all Koenma could manage to say as he watched Hiei tremble on the monitor.  
  
It had been two days since they tried to capture the Amaterasu stone and failed. Botan had come to rescue the three humans on her spirit oar. Kuwabara woke up soon after they got out but the where-abouts of Hiei were still a mystery.  
  
"So?" Kurama spoke after watching Koenma nearly hypervenelate for five minutes. "Do you know where he is? Is he alright?"  
  
Koenma breathed in deep. "First of all, he's in America."  
  
"America?!" screamed Yusuke.  
  
"Yes. America. Makuya transported him there to get him away from you three." He coughed. "But she also . . .um. . . did something else."  
  
The three paused waiting for Koenma to respond. But before he could, Kuwabara was already on the ground laughing his ass off.  
  
Kurama raised an eye brow. "What is so funny?"  
  
Kuwabara tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming back. "Look!" He pointed to the monitor in Koenma's office.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke nearly fainted at the sight.  
  
Hiei was indeed a ningen.  
  
Yusuke collapsed on the ground. But not with laughter, with shock.  
  
Kurama just stared at the screen. "Well," he said after minutes of gaping. "Never thought I'd see that happen."  
  
"Holy shit! He's a human! Look at him!" Yusuke shouted. "He doesn't have a Jagan anymore! And what's with that hair?"  
  
"It's just shorter, Yusuke." Koenma said still in shock.  
  
"Yeah, but still!"  
  
"Look," Kurama said. "I know the laws are strict about transporting humans to other parts of the world once they know about the spirit world. But Hiei just turned into a human! Doesn't that make an exception?"  
  
"It would indeed. But Makuya put a spell on him. He cannot be transported by anything. Not even an airplane."  
  
"Is there any way to get him back here in Japan?" said Yusuke.  
  
"Well, there is one way," Koenma said.  
  
"Look, I'm an idiot. So would you like me to use what few brain cells I have to figure it out or are you going to tell us?" said Yusuke.  
  
"The stone."  
  
They all paused. Even Kuwabara stopped laughing.  
  
"What?" Yusuke said softly.  
  
"The Amaterasu stone. It has the ability to bring a person to life, kill them, or change them into something else."  
  
"Or change them back." Kurama said.  
  
"Woah! I didn't know it was that powerful!" Kuwabara shouted stupidly.  
  
"But wait," Kurama said. "Why would Makuya want it? She's just a little miko."  
  
"Ah. Yes. Makuya's sister, Makoyo was killed when Makuya was young. They played together every day. She was the only person Makuya had since they were both orphans. But when Makoyo died, her spirit took over the earth underground. Now she can control earthquakes and tectonic plates."  
  
"Get to the point." Yusuke said impatiently.  
  
"Fine. Makoyo ordered her imooto to get stronger in spirit energy. She obeyed. She may be a young miko, but she is one of the strongest spirits in the universe. Her sister's spirit captured the stone in order to bring herself back to life and take over the spirit world with her little sister by her side the whole way."  
  
"I see," said Kurama. "But why would Makoyo need to bring her imooto into this?"  
  
"The stone can't work on it's own. In order to fufil the wish, a loved one has to help it along."  
  
"By doing what?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly. It's something that's close to them. An action of some sort."  
  
"Ok." Yusuke replied. "So we have to get the stone back?"  
  
"No! You cannot! Makuya has put another spell on the stone. If any of you try to get it, you will be killed instantly."  
  
"So what do we do?!"  
  
"More importantly," Kurama said. "What does Hiei do?"  
  
"You three do nothing! I can't afford to loose you right now! You also cannot go see Hiei either."  
  
"Let me guess. Another spell?"  
  
"Yes. And as for Hiei, he'll just have to adjust to life as a human. And when the time comes, he'll have to get the stone himself."  
  
They all sighed and paused for a moment. But the only one who didn't sigh was Kurama. Koenma took this into notice. "Something wrong?"  
  
Kurama faced Koenma with wide eyes. "Koenma-sama, how is Hiei going to activate the stone again?"  
  
"He's going to need a lo- oh."  
  
They all stared at the monitor as they came to the realization that Hiei was going to have a lot of fun as a human.  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei screamed and shouted and he began to walk in circles trying to contemplate what was going on.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and Koenma entered the clearing where Hiei was standing in the American forest.  
  
Hiei looked at him with the 'I'm going to murder you so slowly if you don't tell me' look.  
  
Koenma nodded and began to explain.  
  
Once the explaining was done, (about an hour later) Hiei collapsed to his knees in the yellow-brown earth beneath him.  
  
It was official.  
  
That bitch  
  
Was sooooooooo dead.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria 


	3. The former demon

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
Chapter:  
  
The former demon  
  
~*~  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm not kidding. You are a human."  
  
Hiei took a few seconds to contemplate the words.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"I don't understand. I mean I do! I mean, ARGH!"  
  
Hiei couldn't seem to put two and two together. It just wasn't clear. He knew how he had become a human . . .  
  
But what was going on?!  
  
He felt weird. Suddenly, everything was so confusing. He felt like he could shout and let his feelings out. He could never do that as a demon. He was complaining more, shouting more and wanting to hurt Koenma more than ever.  
  
"Look," Koenma explained. "I know this is hard for you, becoming a human and all . . ."  
  
Hiei twitched at the 'h' word.  
  
"But you must understand; if you don't get a so called loved one-"  
  
"No one loves me and I will love no one."  
  
Koenma sighed.  
  
"Fine Hiei. But you must find somewhere to stay for the time being."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the forest?" he was surprised at his arrogant tone of voice. He was sounding more like Yusuke!  
  
'God help me.'  
  
"Your human body is not as secure as your demon body. It has certain limits that you have to take into account."  
  
'Well that explains the fact that I couldn't get up.' "So, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I really don't know at the moment . . ."  
  
Suddenly, (and with such convenience) Hiei heard a rustle in the bushes. But something was weird.  
  
He hadn't been able to sense it before it came!  
  
This freaked him out a little. He jumped back in shock and stood his ground as a young miko came out through the bushes to find a shirtless black haired fifteen year old and a floating toddler with a rather large head staring at her.  
  
"This is new," she said with wide eyes.  
  
Koenma sighed and tried to sit the girl down on a near by log.  
  
But as soon as he grabbed her arm . . .  
  
(Well, what would you do?)  
  
. . . she grabbed the upper part of his arm with her left hand and threw him over her shoulder with such force, it knocked him out.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
'Woah. Wait . . . I've seen more impressive stunts than that. Like that time, wait no. Well, there was that time when . . . no. That was me.' Hiei couldn't seem to remember any fights he had seen except for his. "Great."  
  
"What was that?" said the miko with her hands on her perfectly curved hips. Hiei was grabbed out of his thoughts by her voice.  
  
She was wearing a Gii and a Hakama along with tatami sandals. She had a bokkon in her belt strap along with a perfectly curved body that was a little thin but obviously healthy. She had neck length chestnut hair that was amazingly straight. Hiei could see she had gorgeous forest green eyes that glowed if you stared at them.  
  
'Wow she's really pre- WHAT?!' Hiei shook his head to try and eliminate any trace of what he was just about to think.  
  
"Did you say something?" She said again with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"No," Hiei muttered. He was expecting the usual 'hn', but it never came.  
  
"Fine. Now," the chestnut haired miko said examining the toddler. "What is this thing?"  
  
Hiei mentally kicked himself. 'Great. I'm going to have to explain everything to this bitch.' "Fine, bitch."  
  
The miko's eyes narrowed. "Who are you calling a bitch, asshole?"  
  
Hiei's eyes met her narrowed ones with anger. "You! Wench."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Um . . . Bitch!"  
  
"HA! You can't even think of a decent comeback!" She said chuckling.  
  
"Hn," was all he said.  
  
There was a short pause as the miko rolled her eyes. "So," she said in a sighing type of voice. "Who's may be the asshole I'm talking to? Does he have a name?" She stood up straight and walked slowly over to where Hiei was standing. A large grin formed across her face as she was inches away from Hiei's pale face. "Or should I just call him Bastard? Either one's fine with me."  
  
The chestnut haired miko backed away slightly so Hiei could have some room to breath. (Not that he was breathing at the moment anyway.) Hiei tried to suck it in.  
  
"Hiei . . . my name's Hiei."  
  
"Hm. Nice name," she said not looking at Hiei. She walked over and poked Koenma with a stick.  
  
Hiei wanted to laugh at the sight.  
  
"How 'bout you? Should I just call you bitch?"  
  
The miko chuckled. "The name's Mira."  
  
'Mira . . .' Hiei thought. 'Pretty name.' Hiei closed his eyes. "Get out of my head you stupid thoughts!" he muttered to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry? You keep mumbling to yourself. I can't hear you."  
  
Hiei faced Mira. Her eyes were filled with anticipation and . . .  
  
Wait.  
  
Was she worried?  
  
Naw.  
  
Couldn't be.  
  
"Nothing," Hiei said softly.  
  
Mira began to grow impatient. "So, Hiei,"  
  
"Yes?" he said staring at her with his small yet warm ebony eyes.  
  
She took in the appearance of his shirtless abdomin for the first time. It was perfectly muscular. (For a fifteen year old, she was impressed.) She felt like she was going to melt because her body was heating up so quickly. But she sucked it in as well.  
  
"Who is this guy again?" she said pointing with her perfectly shaped index finger at the unconscious body on the ground.  
  
Hiei sighed.  
  
He walked over to the girl and motioned her to sit down on the log that Koenma failed to get her to sit on.  
  
She obeyed.  
  
'How come she didn't do that for Koenma? . . .ugh. Whatever.'  
  
She looked at him with her glowing green eyes waiting to hear a response to her earlier question.  
  
Hiei had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
But somehow, he didn't mind.  
  
At all.  
  
Something about this girl struck him as . . .  
  
Odd.  
  
But in a good way.  
  
He had never felt this way around a miko.  
  
In fact, he hated mikos.  
  
The only mikos he ever knew and put up with were Yusuke's girlfriend and Rui.  
  
And Rui he only knew for a day.  
  
But everytime he ever came in contact with a miko, he felt tons of hatred swell up in him. He couldn't describe it. He wasn't sure if the hatred was built up by what Rui did to him or just because of plain fury.  
  
But around this one,  
  
It was weird.  
  
She was really pretty.  
  
And he felt like he could spill it all.  
  
Every last thing that ever resided in him,  
  
He felt like he could tell her.  
  
'Wait!  
  
What am I thinking?  
  
. . .  
  
Must be the ningen talking.'  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria 


	4. Ponder

Disclaimer: (see first chapter)  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Ponder  
  
~*~  
  
"Let me get this strait . . ."  
  
Mira and Hiei had been talking for quite a while about what Hiei was (use to be) what the unconscious thing on the ground was, how Hiei got to America, etc.  
  
Mira covered her eyes in her hands and slowly started to rub them before talking again.  
  
"You use to be a hi youkai?"  
  
"I prefer fire demon," Hiei said in a rather snotty voice that you would normally here from abnormally rich people.  
  
"It's the same thing!"  
  
"Hn," was all he said.  
  
Mira was getting pissed off. She took a deep breath. 'One. . . two. . .thr- ARG!' she thought. 'Even counting to ten doesn't calm me down! Stupid Hiei. Why should I trust him?'  
  
'Because you like him.' Replied the other part of her mind.  
  
You know,  
  
The red part and the white part that sit on your shoulders arguing?  
  
Yeah! Them!  
  
'I DO NOT!'  
  
'Yes you do,' the other snickered.  
  
'Even if I did, WHICH I DON'T, why should I trust him?'  
  
'Because when there's love, there's trust. And when there's trust, there's the will to believe in the other person.'  
  
O_O  
  
It scared her a little that she could think something like that.  
  
But she continued to argue with herself.  
  
'Well, then, I guess I shouldn't trust him because THERE IS NO LOVE!'  
  
The other side laughed.  
  
'What ever you say. But if you don't love him, then why didn't you just beat him up like you did the toddler?'  
  
She paused.  
  
Fuck.  
  
That was a good point.  
  
'Um . . . I dunno. I guess I just trus- DAMMIT!!!'  
  
'Ha! I told you I was right.'  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
'Then go jump off a bridge!'  
  
'Grrr . . .'  
  
Hiei was still sitting on the log trying to figure out what she was thinking while she occasionally looked like she was about to rip her hair out.  
  
Damn humans.  
  
They couldn't do anything!  
  
He couldn't read minds anymore.  
  
'Damn, damn, damn.'  
  
Plus the fact that he was thinking more like Yusuke than ever before.  
  
. . .  
  
'God help me.'  
  
"Look," Mira spoke up after arguing with herself mentally.  
  
'Oh god,' Hiei thought. 'She's never gonna believe me. I can see it in her eyes! She'll-'  
  
"While I find this a little hard to believe, I trust you," she finally sighed out.  
  
. . .  
  
'Did I just hear what I think I heard?  
  
. . .  
  
She- she- she actually believes me!' Hiei was stunned. "Well that's a relief." He said closing his eyes and smiling.  
  
She looked at him in that one brief second and knew that he wasn't lying. A lot of guys who had done that kind of smile to her were obvious liars.  
  
But,  
  
Something about Hiei doing it,  
  
Just made it seem,  
  
Trustworthy and  
  
Well,  
  
loveable.  
  
. . .  
  
'Pull yourself together Mira, old girl.' "So," she said trying to remember everything that Hiei had said about the little miko. "You don't know how to get back?"  
  
"Not quite," He said looking at Koenma who was developing a lump on his head.  
  
"Koenma said that getting the stone back and transforming me back into a demon was easy enough. But I have to wait until Makuya gets close enough to this American area in order to get it."  
  
"And when will that be?"  
  
"Not sure. Koenma said he'll tell me. But I'm guessing not for a while. A few months at least."  
  
Mira closed her eyes and sighed. She shifted her bokkon around a bit so that it would fit more securely.  
  
"Hey," Hiei said softly and with warmer than usual eyes.  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"This is America right? Japanese sword fighting isn't very popular here I don't think."  
  
He had remembered hearing Yusuke talk about it once.  
  
Just because he sat on the window sill and didn't respond, didn't mean he wasn't listening.  
  
Mira laughed. "Well, you're right. It isn't. But I thought it was cool so I picked it up."  
  
Hiei smiled slightly at the sound of her laugh.  
  
It was soothing.  
  
. . .  
  
'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!'  
  
"Anyway," Mira began. "I'm assuming you have no place to stay? Am I right?"  
  
He nodded not sure of where this was going.  
  
"Well, c'mon. You can stay at my house."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
He had never put so much effort into swallowing a blush in his life.  
  
But remembering what Koenma said about his human body made him wonder.  
  
~~  
  
. . .  
  
Maybe he should go stay with her.  
  
He had stayed with Kurama once and he had to admit,  
  
The so called 'bed' things were much more comfortable then leaves and trees.  
  
'What the hell.' "Sure."  
  
Mira smiled. "Great! Let's go."  
  
'You did it, girl!' she thought as Hiei began to follow her back through the bushes. 'You got him to stay at your house!'  
  
'Why is that such a big deal?'  
  
'Oh c'mon! You know you looooove him! Especially with no shi-'  
  
'STOP IT! I just met him! Besides, it's just a gesture between friends! Nothing else!'  
  
'Huh uh. Suuuure.'  
  
Mira had had mental battles before,  
  
But this was by far the toughest.  
  
Plus,  
  
She didn't even take into account the toughest factor.  
  
. . .  
  
Her Okaasan.  
  
* * *  
  
Koenma's eyes fluttered open as he awoke in his office surrounded by Ogre, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Jesus Christ. What happened to you?" Yusuke said in a loud tone.  
  
"Koenma-sama, you have a large bump on your head. And Ogre had a hard time getting you back here because of Makuya's spells so you're probably weak." Kurama said worried. "But really. Hiei wouldn't do that. What happened?'  
  
Koenma put his hand over the bump. "I- I- I remember a miko."  
  
They all gasped.  
  
"Makuya?!"  
  
"No."  
  
Each one of them sighed slightly.  
  
"Well, who was it then?"  
  
"Well, all I remember was a pretty miko who came into the forest. I tried to sit her down but then . . . then . . . " Koenma drifted off.  
  
They all stood there puzzled.  
  
"I don't get it." Kuwabara said finally. "How could a miko do that?"  
  
"I don't know. But she was most definitely a strong one." Kurama said. He took a few seconds to figure out what might have happened.  
  
A thought crossed his mind.  
  
What if . . .  
  
Nah. Hiei would never . . .  
  
. . .  
  
But with a girl that tough. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Hiei might be interested.  
  
. . .  
  
"Hm." Kurama mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Something wrong?" Yusuke finally interrupted.  
  
"Wha-? Oh! Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"C'mon. You're thinking something."  
  
Kurama sighed and began to ponder while he spoke.  
  
"Well, what if Hiei, that is to say, were to meet this girl. She's obviously strong and seems like she can take care of herself."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, the people that can take care of themselves and show no mercy for anyone else, surpass Hiei's honor code. What if she not only did that, but, well, what I mean is. . .um. . .what if Hiei were to . . .er. . ."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened as Kuwabara was still clueless.  
  
"You mean to say," Yusuke began. "What were to happen if Hiei were to, well, fall in love?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They paused as Kuwabara left without a word.  
  
Soon you could hear loud fits of laughter coming from outside the office.  
  
Yusuke ignored it and began to speak.  
  
"Well, the 'loved one' problem would be fixed. But I highly doubt that Hiei is going to fall in love."  
  
"Perhaps you're right," Kurama said softly.  
  
'But . . .' He thought.  
  
. . .  
  
'Perhaps you're wrong.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Well," Mira breathed deep. "Here we are."  
  
Hiei examined the household.  
  
It was a rather large yellow house with white shutters and a white door. The front lawn was as green as his demon form. The drive way sunk into the ground about fifteen feet in front of him.  
  
Overall,  
  
Nice house.  
  
"Hn," he said in a muffled tone. But it wasn't his usual 'hn'. It was more serine and wondering.  
  
Mira looked over at Hiei. "Something the matter?"  
  
Hiei turned and looked into her green eyes and stared for a while.  
  
They both were about to melt.  
  
But Hiei spoke instead.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, C'mon then! Let's go inside."  
  
Hiei did so. He followed her inside to find a well lit house with a rather warm atmosphere.  
  
Oddly enough,  
  
He liked it.  
  
Hiei could hear Mira sighing in the corner.  
  
But in a sort of 'phew' way. "Something the matter?"  
  
She looked at him quickly with wide eyes. "No!" She whispered. "Be qui-!"  
  
But she was cut off.  
  
By a woman who looked exactly like her in older form stomping in the room.  
  
With fiery eyes.  
  
"MIRA!! You know my rule about no friends!! How dare y-!" But Mira's mother stopped when she looked at Hiei.  
  
Despite the fact that Mira's mother wasn't in favor of Mira having friends, what would your mother do if she found you coming home, covered in dirt, with a suspicious looking fifteen year old boy with his shirt gone standing in your living room?  
  
. . .  
  
Thought so.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!?!" She screamed. "OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!" She said stomping over to Hiei and pushing him out the door. She was about to slam the door shut when Mira stood in front of her.  
  
"Stop it okaasan."  
  
Mira's mother was furious now.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I?!?!"  
  
"Because we need to talk, NOW," Mira said in an angry tone.  
  
Hiei had absolutely no clue what was going on. This woman was apparently her mother, but,  
  
He had never seen a mother like this.  
  
True,  
  
He never met his mother.  
  
Or at least he didn't remember her.  
  
'Stupid Rui.'  
  
But still. He had seen Kurama and his mother. Same with Yusuke and his. Sure, with Yusuke, there wasn't much responsibility but his mother was still caring.  
  
But this woman,  
  
She was ridiculous!  
  
Mira spoke softly as she turned to Hiei with loving eyes. "Please Hiei. Go up stairs and turn left. You'll see a hallway. At the end of it, you'll see my room. Make yourself at home."  
  
Hiei was trying so hard not to smile lovingly.  
  
It didn't work. He cracked the smile up and walked into the house slowly, avoiding the woman. He then turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
However, when he got to the top, he didn't go down the hallway. He stayed at the top of the beige rug covered stairs and listened to the scream fest that was to come.  
  
He didn't get it.  
  
She was willing to fight with her own mother in order to have him stay with her.  
  
It was as if,  
  
She cared or something.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he leaned closer down the stairs to listen to the shouts that were to come.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Myrmyr + Monigue: If you didn't know, I based the house design on Gilligan's house. So just picture that. ^_^ 


	5. Meet the Parent

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Review responses for chapter 4:  
  
Blazing kodachi- Sorry. ^_^ Myrmyr, monigue and I all go to the same school. Gilligan is one of our friends there. She's also in 'The Return of Hollie'. Sorry!  
  
Pseudo-lux-serpens (I hope I spelled that right)- Sorry I haven't updated. It's just, my mom saw my midterm grades for the semester. Hehe Let's just say she wasn't happy. NE way, she kind of banned me from ff.net. (sorta) She just wanted me to do my homework more. But since I've finished my hw for the long weekend and my mom is on a business trip, what the hell!  
  
Myrmyr- Really? I could've sworn you'd been to Gilligan's house before. . . . . . oh well. Happy Veterans Day!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Meet the parent  
  
~*~  
  
Even with human ears,  
  
(which couldn't hear very well)  
  
the screams and shouts from the living room rattled Hiei's ears.  
  
Despite the pain,  
  
He listened.  
  
"MIRA!! Why are you bringing boys home!?! Especially ones as filthy as him!"  
  
Mira's fists clenched.  
  
"HIEI IS NOT FILTHY! He's a good person!"  
  
"From what you've told me, YOU ONLY MET HIM THIS AFTERNOON!! He could be a MURDERER FOR ALL YOU KNOW!!"  
  
"I'm telling you now mother, he's not."  
  
Both Hiei and Mira thought about it.  
  
Technically, he had killed a lot of demons.  
  
But as a *human* he wasn't a murderer.  
  
Mira shook her head and tried to continue.  
  
But her mother cut her off.  
  
"How would your father feel if he were still alive today?! He wouldn't be happy!"  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT! HE WOULDN'T BE HAPPY! He would be furious that you are keeping me from having friends!"  
  
"IT WAS ONE OF YOUR *FRIENDS* THAT KILLED HIM!!"  
  
Mira shot back a few steps with a pale face as Hiei leaned closer to the railing.  
  
'What does that mean?' He thought.  
  
Mira began to shiver while she spoke.  
  
"I-I-it wa-wasn't h-h-her fault!"  
  
"Yes it was," her mother said with a whispered voice. If Hiei didn't know better, he'd say it sounded like a female Karasu. But he continued to listen.  
  
"It was Yuri that killed him."  
  
Mira paused with wide eyes.  
  
She had a feeling she wasn't going to be blinking for a while.  
  
"YURI DID NOT KILL HIM!! It was an accident! She broke off the supporter to his harness BY MISTAKE!!!"  
  
Mira's mother shook her head violently as Mira remembered that day.  
  
She had only one friend and that was Yuri. They were like two peas in a pod. Did everything together, loved everything and everyone, nothing was bad in their lives.  
  
Until that day.  
  
Yuri, Mira and Mira's father had gone rock climbing. They all loved it. Except Mira's mother who wasn't there. She was afraid of heights.  
  
So,  
  
Yuri was belaying Mira's father at the bottom. They were on a ledge.  
  
If Yuri let go of the belay rope,  
  
Mira's dad would fall.  
  
And that's exactly what she did.  
  
It was a complete accident on Yuri's part. She didn't mean to let go, she was reaching down to grab the extra carabineer when she accidentally let her hand slip off the rope.  
  
And Mira's father came flying down.  
  
Mira didn't blame Yuri.  
  
She wanted too.  
  
She wanted to blame everyone.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Yuri cried that it was an accident.  
  
And Mira believed her.  
  
But Mira's mother didn't.  
  
Mira's mother forced Yuri to never see Mira again.  
  
And she also forced Mira  
  
To not have any friends.  
  
For fear they might do something to her *mother*.  
  
Mira felt a warm tear run down her cheek.  
  
Mira tried to tell her mother that Hiei was ok.  
  
But she wouldn't listen.  
  
Something went through both Mira and Hiei's head.  
  
We've only known each other for a few hours.  
  
And already I'm/she's fighting for him/me.  
  
'I don't . . .understand.' Hiei thought. 'No one has ever cared for me this much in such a short period of time. Why would she do this? Is it because I'm human? That's probably it. In my demon form, should would have never done this.' Hiei sighed.  
  
'I don't . . .understand.' Mira thought at the same time. 'I loved Yuri as a friend but I would never fight with my mother about her (at least before she did you know what). And I've never cared for a person I've only known for a few hours *this* much. I don't get it.'  
  
'Maybe it's because he's hot?' Mira's other mind called.  
  
'Oh god. Not you again.'  
  
'What? I'm you. I can't just go away.'  
  
'Fine. Look, why am I doing this?'  
  
'Because you like him that's why!'  
  
'Like him as a friend? Yes. Anything more? No.'  
  
'Oh C'mon! Why else would you invite him in your house and tell him to go to your bedroom? Hmm?'  
  
'I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!'  
  
'Uh huh. Then just throw him out then.'  
  
'I . . .um. . .can't.'  
  
'And why not?'  
  
'Um . . .'  
  
'Knew it.'  
  
'You know how much I hate you right?'  
  
'Then you're hating yourself!'  
  
'Am not! Besides, he's just so, so, so . . .'  
  
'Loveable?'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'Plus the fact that his shirt is still no where to be found . . .'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'I can't shut up! I'm your mind, dumbass! But you've got to admit, he is FINE.'  
  
'OK! Ok! He is really hot, but so what? I've thought guys were hot before and I've never invited them in my house! Why Hiei?'  
  
'Because you've just thought other guys were hot. You looooooooove Hiei.'  
  
'I DO NOT!! YES, he's hot. NO, I don't love him.'  
  
'Sure. You just call me when you can admit that you love him.'  
  
'Don't count on it.'  
  
'I will!'  
  
As Mira came back to earth, she mentally kicked herself for ever creating another half of herself.  
  
And then she began to speak toward her mother in a tone that startled both her and Hiei.  
  
"Look, mother. If you continue to block me from having any friends, I'm leaving this house."  
  
"You won't do that." Her mother reassured.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you have school."  
  
"Do you really think I care about school? Besides. You have to trust any friends I bring home. If you can't trust me, then how can you trust yourself? I am your flesh and blood!"  
  
Her mother took a deep breath.  
  
"One week. ONE week that boy can stay here. If he has behaved himself and has gained my trust, he can stay for longer. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes. I do." Mira said quietly. In her head, she was stunned that her mother had accepted. But on the outside, she knew that one flaw would mean her mother's wrath.  
  
Her mother rolled her eyes and stomped away and into the kitchen.  
  
Mira collapsed on the ground with her hands between her knees.  
  
She was exhausted.  
  
She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she heard light footsteps walk down the stairs.  
  
She opened one eye slightly only to find that Hiei was kneeled down next to her.  
  
"You didn't need to do that." He whispered softly.  
  
"Yes I did. It's time my mother accepted my friends."  
  
Hiei was a bit startled to hear her call him a *friend* but he just kneeled by her side and put his right arm around her shoulder.  
  
"C'mon," he said pointing up the stairs. "Let's go up there."  
  
He was soon cut off by Mira's mother walking in slowly from the kitchen.  
  
Again.  
  
"So," she whispered briefly tapping her foot and looking over Hiei. "You're Hiei, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well then," she said turning around and walking toward the kitchen. "Follow me."  
  
Hiei looked down at Mira and saw her nod to him.  
  
He nodded back and followed her.  
  
As soon as they were both in the white tiled kitchen, Mira's mother pushed Hiei against the wall and pointed at his throat with the cutting knife she found on the counter top.  
  
"You do anything. ANYTHING. To hurt my little girl, I will kill you. I will." She whispered as she stepped back with the knife.  
  
Hiei had been in that situation before with a knife to his throat,  
  
But for some reason,  
  
This time scared him half to death.  
  
He slowly turned and began to walk out of the threshold when Mira's mother spoke again.  
  
"And for heavens sake, boy, get a shirt."  
  
* * *  
  
"What did she say?" Mira said looking up at Hiei as he came back through the door.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
Mira's eyes narrowed but then closed. "Alright."  
  
"Well, let's go up stairs."  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
Hiei raised an eye brow. "Yes?"  
  
"I can't get up."  
  
She must have been too tired from fighting to get up.  
  
'Jesus Christ,' Hiei thought. 'I have no idea why I'm doing this, but,' no sooner did he think this, Hiei reached down and picked Mira up bridal style.  
  
She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Mira was trying REALLY hard not to blush.  
  
But she failed.  
  
Her face was probably the seventh shade of red as he carried her up the stairs.  
  
'This feels . . .' Hiei thought. 'Right.'  
  
He shook his head.  
  
'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!'  
  
Mira was mentally arguing with herself again as they were almost at the top of the stairway.  
  
'This feels so good, and you know it.'  
  
'OKAY!!! IT DOES!! He's just really . . . warm.'  
  
'Oh c'mon. Right now, you can think of better adjectives than that!'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'No!'  
  
As they got to the top of the stairs, Hiei set Mira down slowly on the ground so she could have a little time to stand up.  
  
Mira slipped her arms off of Hiei's neck and stood up.  
  
'I really didn't want to do that.'  
  
'Do what?'  
  
'Take my hands off his neck!'  
  
'HA! You're thinking more like me now!'  
  
'I am you, idiot!'  
  
Hiei followed Mira down the hallway as he tried to swallow the blush that was imminent on his face.  
  
"That's my room." She said pointing to a rather plain looking room. Not very decorated. Mostly filled with odd looking square things.  
  
What were they called again . . .  
  
. . .  
  
Books! That's what they were called!  
  
But Mira continued to walk a few more steps to the room next to hers. She opened it.  
  
It was almost as plain as hers. It had a lot more 'books' and there was a window seat.  
  
"This is your room. It's usually the guest room but you can use it for the time being. Call me if you need anything."  
  
Mira closed the door behind him.  
  
Naturally,  
  
Hiei began to walk over to the window seat.  
  
He sat down with one leg near his chest and the other dangling down.  
  
All he did for the rest of the night was stare at the moonlight  
  
And think of how he got into this mess.  
  
And how he didn't really want to get out.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: I know. Cheesy. Flames welcomed. 


	6. Bicycle: Part 1

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Just wanted to thank all who reviewed me. Sorry I haven't been updating. Bad Ria! ^_^ Happy Turkey day!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Day One: Bicycle Part 1  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei felt a heavy burden leaning down on his eye lids.  
  
He slowly opened them carefully coming to the conclusion that he was waking up.  
  
'Wow,' he thought. 'I can't remember the last time I slept that long.'  
  
He rose slowly to find that he was still sitting on the window seat.  
  
He must have fallen asleep when he was thinking last night.  
  
'Jesus . . . I haven't felt so good since . . . well, never!'  
  
He dragged himself over to the brown twin size bed in the middle of the room.  
  
There were ningen clothes lying widely across the bed spread.  
  
. . .  
  
'No fucking way in hell,' he thought backing away cautiously, his eyes no longer heavy.  
  
His eyes no longer blinking for that matter.  
  
There was a soft knock on the ashy, poorly sanded door.  
  
"Hiei? Hiei, are you up?"  
  
Through the door frame he could tell it was Mira's voice talking to him.  
  
He swallowed. "Ye-yeah."  
  
Without taking his gaze off the bed, he heard the door knob turn and a pair of footsteps walk in following a soft creak of the floor boards.  
  
"Um . . . is something wrong, Hiei?"  
  
"Y-y-you don't *really* expect me to wear that, right?" he said pointing to the clothes on the bed where his eyes were fixed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but yeah. I do."  
  
Hiei began to face Mira.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he saw her standing there.  
  
She was wearing ningen clothes now. She had a baggy light blue T-shirt on with Chinese letter writing, 'emperor'. She also had khaki capris on with tiny green flowers curled at the bottom. Her hair was in a low ponytail unlike before and her sandals were replaced by flip-flops.  
  
Hiei's body was flaming as his eyes examined her body. . .  
  
. . .  
  
'Breathe! BREATHE God dammit!' he thought.  
  
"Look," she began. "I know *you're* not use to wearing a shirt, but most humans do."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Actually, demons wear shirts too. I lost mine in battle with Makuya," he said a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh," she said stabbing herself mentally. "Sorry."  
  
"Aaah, it's nothing," his usual 'hn' was expected but nothing was actually 'usual' anymore.  
  
There was a long awkward silence that seemed to last for about an hour but was only a few seconds. Hiei broke it.  
  
"So . . . um. . ." He said walking over to the bed. "Why do I have to wear these?"  
  
"Because!" Mira smiled, happy that Hiei broke the silence and not her. "We're going biking!"  
  
Hiei felt a wave of confusion overwhelm him.  
  
"BYE- King?"  
  
Mira's heart sank as her eyes grew.  
  
'Oh my sweet jesus lord.'  
  
'What?' called her other half.  
  
'He doesn't know what biking is!'  
  
'That's impossible. Everyone knows how to bike!'  
  
'Well, not him.'  
  
'Geesh. Good luck with that one!.'  
  
'Thanks. I feel your sympathy.'  
  
'Anytime sista! Anytime!'  
  
"Um . . . just get dressed and I'll . . . um. . . show you, kay?"  
  
Hiei was still confused, but he trusted her . . .  
  
. . . for some strange reason . . .  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mira closed the door behind her back as she left. She sunk her backside down on the ground and let the ashy wood claim her back as she brought her knees up to her chest.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay. Yeah. Makuya is definitely dead," Hiei whispered to himself as he looked at the ningen clothes he had put on.  
  
He held his arms out wide as he examined his T-shirt.  
  
It was dark green with a large black stripe spread widely across the torso area. He was wearing shorts, but he found them to be slightly baggy and uncomfortable.  
  
There had to be something. . .  
  
Anything. . .  
  
'I mean . . . how can a piece of clothing be so ugly? There's got to be something there to make it like this . . .'  
  
He shot his arms down at lightning speed when he heard another soft knock at the door.  
  
Oh great.  
  
Mira again . . .  
  
She'll hate it.  
  
'But then why would she lay it out for you?'  
  
'I don- WHAT?!' Hiei mentally screamed.  
  
There was another voice.  
  
Another person.  
  
Another something stuck in Hiei's head.  
  
'Who are you?!'  
  
'I'm you, baka.'  
  
'But- how- why?'  
  
'Look, you're having a mental battle, moron.'  
  
'Oh great.'  
  
'Isn't it though?'  
  
The soft knock came again.  
  
But this time,  
  
It was a little harder than usual and there was a tiny huff coming from the other side.  
  
Wait.  
  
Mira wouldn't huff.  
  
. . .  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'It's her mother!'  
  
'What's so bad about that again?'  
  
'She has it in for me.'  
  
'Ah. Right.'  
  
Hiei shook his head to get the other half out.  
  
He became a little dizzy and wobbled over to the door. He put his sweaty palm on the door handle and tried to turn it slowly.  
  
The door creaked open and Mira's mother came barging into the room faster than a cheetah.  
  
The door opened with such force that it knocked Hiei down to the wooden floor. But Mira's mother paid no attention to his condition.  
  
She was looking around.  
  
'Snooping' if you will.  
  
She had her wrinkled hands behind her back and her head was slightly leaning downward to the desk.  
  
Hiei was still on the ground.  
  
What is with this woman?!  
  
"Um . . . do you need something?" He finally said.  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
Her eyes were slits.  
  
"Yes . . ." she said in an obviously fake laugh. "I'm looking to see if my daughter has come in here . . ."  
  
Without thinking, Hiei just began to speak. Completely oblivious to what she was implying.  
  
"Well, yeah she did. She came in not too long ago to see if I had gotten the clothes."  
  
The mother's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She turned to face him fully so she would better talk to him. "What do you mean? Why?"  
  
"Well, I guess she did it so I could get dressed."  
  
She cleared her throat. "Why did you need to get dressed?"  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. Still oblivious to what she was thinking.  
  
"Because I hardly had anything on! I was sleeping!"  
  
Her right arm started shaking rapidly. "You had nothing on . . . with her in your presence?!"  
  
"I g- WAIT A MINUTE!!" He shouted, finally picking up on what she was thinking. "I would NEVER do that to her!"  
  
Mira's mother was on the verge of exploding. "YOU BETTER NOT!!"  
  
She then turned her back fiercely and stomped out of the room realizing that her little 'visit' was pointless.  
  
. . .  
  
Hiei was still on the floor.  
  
But now he was lying on his back.  
  
'Oh my god.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'If you're me, then you should know what! She just thought I did- well- you know, to MIRA!!'  
  
'Why didn't you?'  
  
'I'm gonna ignore that.'  
  
'Oh C'mon. Don't deny the fact that you *want* to.'  
  
'Even if I did *want* to- WHICH I DON'T- it's not like she would ever want to too.'  
  
'How do you know that?'  
  
'I don't.'  
  
'Then what have you got to loose?'  
  
'A place to stay.'  
  
. . .  
  
'Ok. That's a good point . . . but you still *really want* to!'  
  
'SHUT UP!!'  
  
~*~  
  
AN: kk, I know. Really short chapter. But don't worry! I'm on Thanksgiving break now, and I have almost no homework! ^_^ That means updating! I hope to get quite a few chapters in . . . and I hope to update 'The Return of Hollie' for all you Nobles fans out there!  
  
Oh yeah! One more thing,  
  
When you people review, tell me if you want me to include music or not. I'm going to judge it upon vote. Thanks!  
  
~Kitsune Ria 


	7. Bicycle: Part 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
AN: I can type fast, and I'm bored! You know what that means . . . more chappies!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
(Still Day One)  
  
Bicycle: Part 2  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do we have to do this again?" Hiei said with a little frightened look on his face.  
  
"Because! If you're going to be a human, you have to learn how to dress and act like a human!" Mira replied standing in front of Hiei with a dark blue bicycle. Mira's bike was light purple and was up against the oak tree in the middle of the forest.  
  
Hiei did NOT want to do this.  
  
Mira observed his slightly scared look and leaned forward to get his attention.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled when she was two inches from his face. The noise woke Hiei up from daydreaming about falling off cliffs with the BYE-si-kle.  
  
But when he saw her face so close to his.  
  
For some reason,  
  
He didn't back away.  
  
In fact,  
  
He kind of . . . well, liked the position.  
  
Just, well, being so close to her,  
  
Made him feel,  
  
Happy.  
  
. . .  
  
Hiei shook his head and backed away slightly so he would have room to breathe.  
  
He just prayed she wouldn't see the rather large blush on the back of his neck.  
  
Mira shook her head also. She backed away and was not as fortunate as Hiei to have the blush on the back of the neck. Her face, now crimson, was heating up fast.  
  
'Why did I do that?'  
  
'Do what? Lean forward? Oh! That's a tough one . . . hmm. . . give me about two seconds to think about that.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'When are you gonna admit you like him?'  
  
'I don't.'  
  
'Call me when you're ready to talk.'  
  
"So . . ." Mira began. "Do you want to start now?"  
  
Hiei swallowed. "Ok."  
  
Mira got her bike to stand up and motioned for Hiei to do the same. As soon as they were parallel from each other, Mira lifted her left leg up and over the bicycle seat and positioned herself to sit. She nodded to Hiei.  
  
Hiei lifted his right leg up and over the seat just as she had done and tried to sit down.  
  
This was . . . kind of easy.  
  
'I can do this.' Hiei thought.  
  
"So," he said. "Now what?" he took his hands off the handle bars to shrug but in doing so, he felt the bike tip over and pull him down with it. He hit his head on a rather large rock on the ground and felt dizzy.  
  
Hiei laid on the ground and let the sand and dirt claim him. His eyes were closed as he winced in pain at his ankle.  
  
Something was wrong with it.  
  
But he didn't feel like opening his eyes to check.  
  
He just wanted to lie there.  
  
"Hiei? Hiei!" He could hear Mira calling his name. He was getting more and more tired. He just felt like sleeping. Right then and there.  
  
Mira leaned over Hiei and tried to get him to open his eyes. She could tell he was awake, but he was becoming unconscious.  
  
'Oh god.' "HIEI! Come on, Hiei! Don't fall asleep! Stay awake!"  
  
He tried to open his mouth and tell her to not worry, but he couldn't.  
  
The sun was beating down on his forehead and he could feel a trickle of sweat roll down his left cheek.  
  
He could still hear Mira's voice when he drifted off.  
  
* * *  
  
When he finally woke up again, his head was pounding.  
  
'Guess I have a knack for getting my head destroyed.'  
  
He tried to get up but something was holding him down.  
  
It was a pair of hands.  
  
Without opening his eyes he could tell he was in a shady area. The sun wasn't beating down as hard. In the near area he could also hear water. A stream . . .  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to find Mira's face looking over him. The sun was behind her head giving her hair a sort of angelic glow. She smiled.  
  
"You hit your head."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
He tried to get up again but Mira pushed him down to the ground softly.  
  
"Don't get up. You're still too weak."  
  
Hiei sighed lightly as Mira released her hands and walked over a few feet to the stream that was near them.  
  
Hiei raised and eyebrow. "How did you know this was here?"  
  
"I've been coming to this forest ever since I was little. I know most of it inside and out."  
  
"Most of it?"  
  
Mira closed her eyes as she stuck her hand into the slowing stream. "Most. My mother told me of a place on this hill that has a large oak tree where the fireflies dwell. I've spent years trying to find it but never did."  
  
Hiei looked up at the sky.  
  
Fireflies.  
  
"What are fireflies?"  
  
Mira chuckled. "They're really pretty. They're little insects that have light glowing out they're backs."  
  
Hiei smiled when he saw her chuckle.  
  
She began to speak again.  
  
"But I've always had a hunch my mother was lying about it. It would be cool though." She looked at the ground.  
  
Hiei could tell she wanted this more than anything. He had to do something.  
  
. . .  
  
Right after he got up.  
  
* * *  
  
After about forty five minutes of helping Hiei walk up the hill, Mira finally made it to her house.  
  
She took out her key and walked inside with Hiei limping in every step.  
  
"Why don't you go take a shower," She told him.  
  
"Um . . . alright."  
  
He wobbled up the stairs until he got to the top.  
  
But instead of going to his room,  
  
He stood there and watched her.  
  
She untied her ponytail, oblivious to the fact that Hiei was watching her, and sat down on the couch bare foot.  
  
She pulled her legs up and curled into position for sleep.  
  
Just as she was about to drift off, she heard a limping pair of light foot steps come down the stairs and lay a blanket over her body.  
  
The figure walked back up and sat down against the wall at the top of the stairwell.  
  
Hiei just sat there watching Mira sleep.  
  
She could be asleep for hours, but that didn't matter to him.  
  
As long as he could just watch her for a little while,  
  
He'd be fine.  
  
Everything would be fine.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Please review to the music thing or not! I have some good songs that are going to waste!  
  
~Kitsune Ria 


	8. Cooking Dreams

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
AN: Thank you all soooooo much for reviewing!! I got a lot of 'that was sweet' R+R so I'm happy! ^_^ But don't you all worry! There's a lot more sweetness where that came from! And I'm also REALLY sorry about not updating. My school was just finishing up for Christmas vacation so I was busy. But now I've got 18 days to do NOTHING but write!!! Muahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Day Two: Cooking Dreams  
  
~*~  
  
Koenma was occasionally checking up on Hiei through his monitor.  
  
He was having difficulty going through Makuya's spells.  
  
And time was running out . . .  
  
'Ah! Who cares,' he thought. 'Hiei's doing fine on his own. I've got nothing to worry about . . .  
  
. . .  
  
Ah! Who am I kidding? Hiei's doomed! DOOMED!' "DOOMED!!"  
  
"What's doomed?" said Kurama as he walked in the door followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. Botan was already sitting near Koenma's desk.  
  
"HIEI, YOU MORON!!!"  
  
They all shot back a few steps at the sudden outburst. Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Hiei's going to be fine! He's a fire demon! And they don't go down easily! We've seen it . . ."  
  
Koenma sighed. "I know . . . it's just, well, Hiei tried to ride a bike and it didn't work out to well . . ."  
  
"How so?" Yusuke said in the back of the room.  
  
"He fell off and nearly became unconscious."  
  
Kuwabara started laughing. "Pfft, pfft, pfuahahaha!"  
  
Kurama's fist's clenched.  
  
"Stop it!" Kurama shouted. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him. It wasn't like Kurama to shout forcefully. "Hiei may be having a rough time as a human, but that's no reason to laugh at him! Honestly!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened then narrowed.  
  
He snickered into the back of his hand. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him."  
  
Kurama winced. "Oh give me a break. I'm not gay, you asshole." He turned to face Yusuke with a smirk. "I could say the same about you and Kuwabara."  
  
"DON'T EVEN GO THERE, PRETTY BOY!!" Yusuke shouted back.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yusuke took a deep breath.  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just, Hiei's my best friend. And you guys are just shoving the situation aside as if it were nothing! I'm just worried about him, that's all."  
  
Yusuke scratched his head. "But you were just saying a few seconds ago that he wouldn't go down so easily . . . and that he was a fire demon and all."  
  
"I just said that so Koenma would stop whining."  
  
"WHAT?!" The toddler shouted from behind his desk.  
  
"Oh shut it," Yusuke said starting an argument with Koenma faster than lightning.  
  
Kurama ignored the shouting.  
  
'I have faith in my best friend . . .'  
  
He looked at the monitor of a sleeping Hiei.  
  
'I know I do . . .'  
  
* * * ((AN: Don't worry. This is not a shonen ai! No KxH pairings here!))  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei was sleeping soundly in his own dreams.  
  
@dream@  
  
He was in a place he had never been before.  
  
He was moving quickly from on place to another in a shot of darkness.  
  
All he got was little pieces of the places he was in.  
  
Little 'peeks' if you will.  
  
The first place was pretty dark.  
  
Though you could tell it was outside at night.  
  
Hiei found it hard to breathe. He didn't know why.  
  
His face became hot as the lack of breathing continued.  
  
'Wh-what's going on?'  
  
But then he began to breathe slowly in and out again as he turned is head.  
  
There was a light . . .  
  
No.  
  
Millions of tiny lights . . .  
  
In a clearing.  
  
. . .  
  
The darkness consumed again to bring Hiei to another place.  
  
The second time was not as bad though much colder.  
  
Very cold. In fact, it was snowing.  
  
He was in the street even though it was deserted.  
  
He saw two figures kneeling under one of the wired lamp posts, embracing.  
  
He wanted to feel a 'not understanding' emotion, but for some reason, he breathed deep and was happy, though he couldn't make out who the two figures were.  
  
. . .  
  
For the last time, Hiei was consumed by the darkness.  
  
But the third place was the quickest and most bizarre.  
  
All he saw for a split second was a bottle.  
  
A rather odd shaped bottle that seemed to be everywhere he went in the human world.  
  
He recognized it from the kitchen Mira's mother was in.  
  
Though he could never really make out the words on the label.  
  
It was probably pronounced (in Hiei's view) L-AI-SOUL.  
  
. . .  
  
Even though the label read the letters, 'Lysol'. . .  
  
. . .  
  
The darkness consumed him and he woke up in his bed shockingly with a cold sweat drenched face.  
  
@end dream@  
  
"Wh-wha-what was that?!" he said still panting.  
  
"Most likely a dream," said a familiar voice from the bed side.  
  
He shot back, startled by the voice, and hitting his back in the process against the headboard.  
  
Hiei winced in pain.  
  
"Careful!" Mira shouted. "My god. You just can't stop hurting yourself can you?" she giggled slightly.  
  
Hiei managed a smile. "Guess not."  
  
He looked at her clothing. It was normal. A lot like her outfit when they went biking though this time it was purple matching instead of blue. But she had a weird thing on her back. It was like something to carry stuff with.  
  
"Um . . . what's that for?" Hiei said pointing to the backpack.  
  
"I was waiting for you to wake up so I could tell you."  
  
"And . . . ?"  
  
"Hiei, I have to go to school."  
  
. . .  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"It's a place where you learn and grow your mind and crap like that. I hate it. But I have to go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I only have to go for two days though because it's Thanksgiving vacation soon!" She seemed happy so Hiei went along with it.  
  
Mira spoke again. "But because you're going to be here all alone, you can help make the Thanksgiving dinner!"  
  
Hiei gulped. ". . . help?"  
  
"Yes. Help my mother."  
  
. . .  
  
'Oh mother of god, no.'  
  
"Hiei? What's wrong?"  
  
"Um . . . I just don't get along great with your mother, Mira."  
  
Mira closed her eyes and chuckled. "Who does?"  
  
They both laughed. Mira began to assure him. "Don't worry. She's a witch but you'll be fine!"  
  
'But I've never really cooked anything worthy of human appetite. I usually just kill some animal in the forest if I'm alone.  
  
. . .  
  
This is going to be fun.'  
  
Mira waved her hand in front of his face to wake him up a bit.  
  
"Hello? Hiei?" she said trying to get him out of his own thought trance.  
  
He did.  
  
"Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"No problem. . ." she paused for a moment. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you after school." Then she did something Hiei didn't expect.  
  
She leaned over on the bed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"See ya." She said walking out the door.  
  
. . .  
  
'I look like I'm fucking sunburned.'  
  
'That's what you get for blushing!'  
  
'I'm not breathing either.'  
  
'Well, no duh. She just kissed you.'  
  
'What's so bad about that?'  
  
'Nothing's bad. That's what freaked you out.'  
  
. . .  
  
Damn.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO! HIEI! STOP!!! WA- NOOO!!" Mira's mother shouted as Hiei was having some difficulty with the blender.  
  
Let's just say the entire kitchen was splattered.  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! The damn thing was TOO LOUD!!"  
  
"YOU'RE TOO LOUD!!! And no swearing in this kitchen!"  
  
"Damn is NOT a swear! FUCK and SHIT are swears!"  
  
"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!!!"  
  
Hiei wanted to crush her face so badly but he resisted. 'Do it for Mira . . .'  
  
"Fine."  
  
"GOOD!! I- I mean good."  
  
There was a short pause of looking around the room and then Mira's mother huffed. "You." She said pointing to Hiei. "Get some wash clothes and a mop and start cleaning!"  
  
"Fine. . . um, what's a mop?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Where did you say you came from again?"  
  
"Japan." He said as quick as lightning.  
  
"Ah." 'Weird Japanese people. . .'  
  
Just then, Mira walked into the house with her backpack.  
  
"Hey al-" she stopped when she saw the kitchen. "What happened?!"  
  
"Your freaky friend here, and you better hope he's a friend, destroyed my kitchen!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mira, it's just that ble-"  
  
"Hiei. It's fine. Could you please take my books up to my room while I talk with my mother?"  
  
"Uh. . . sure."  
  
Hiei got up and walked out of the kitchen grabbing her books and walking up the stairs, this time, he didn't want to listen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why would you make him feel bad like that?"  
  
"Because he ruined my kitchen!"  
  
"Look, I've had a long day. I don't want to fight with you. I just have a question."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Did he gain your trust yet?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Not even close."  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Thanks to my freaky friend Myrmyr, every time I talk about the bike ride they had, everyone in my school is thinking I'm writing erotica!!! Thanks Myrmyr!!!  
  
Grrr. . . 


	9. Cleaning Diary

Disclaimer: (slc) WOAH!! 2 chappies in one morning! Sorry. That's like a record for me. ^_^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Day Three: Cleaning a Diary  
  
~*~  
  
Mira had gone to school again.  
  
But lucky for Hiei it was the last day before, VAY-kay-shon, whatever that was.  
  
Mira's mother had him on cleaning duty.  
  
"Ok. Take this and start cleaning up stairs." She handed him a familiar bottle.  
  
He gasped and dropped it.  
  
It was that Lysol thing again!  
  
"Something wrong?" She was fed up with his odd behavior.  
  
"No-nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked off leaving Hiei alone with the bottle on the floor.  
  
Why did I have a dream about this?  
  
He picked up the bottle and held it in a way that seemed all too familiar.  
  
Oh my god!  
  
This was just like his dream . . .  
  
. . .  
  
Could his dream have been a vision?  
  
Even if it was, why would it be about Lysol?  
  
. . .  
  
Wait!  
  
The other two places!  
  
What were they?  
  
. . .  
  
Oh whatever. I have *cleaning* to do.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei was not having fun with the Lysol.  
  
He kept having trouble squeezing it.  
  
And when he finally did he got it in his eye.  
  
"DAMN YOU, LYSOL!!!" he shouted as he threw it against the wall.  
  
He was in Mira's room trying to clean her windows.  
  
If he could only fucking squirt the damn thing!!  
  
"Take deep breaths. In . . . out. . . in. . . o-" Hiei stopped when he saw something under Mira's bed.  
  
It was a book.  
  
He leaned down to have a closer look.  
  
It was dark purple with purple and royal blue buttons on the cover.  
  
It also had the words 'Diary: Keep out' on the cover as well.  
  
. . .  
  
'Yeah. Ok. I'll keep out.' Hiei said sarcastically as he opened the book.  
  
He didn't actually know what a diary was,  
  
But he would find out soon enough.  
  
He opened the book to a random page that had little scribbles in it.  
  
It looked like Mira's handwriting.  
  
. . .  
  
Ok! He saw her do her homework the night before so he recognized the writing.  
  
But something caught his eye,  
  
It was his name.  
  
~Dear Diary,  
  
You would never believe what happened to me today, I was training in the forest with my bokken as I usually do and I heard these two voices arguing.~  
  
Hiei recognized this scene.  
  
He skimmed down to his part.  
  
~So it turns out his name is Hiei. I couldn't believe he was a real hii youkai! I guess some part of me wanted to believe he wasn't. Some part of me wanted to believe that he was just a random creep I found in the forest. I mean, what reason do I have to trust him? Nothing!~  
  
Hiei's heart stopped.  
  
~And yet, every other fiber of my being thinks he's the man of my dreams. I don't want to believe it but he's just so lovable! ^_^ I guess my mom is pretty upset though. You know, about him staying. My god. She can be such a~  
  
Ok. Skipping the mom thing. Wait! Man of her dreams? What?  
  
~I guess to close this entry diary, I'll tell you about after I had the fight with my mom. I was so exhausted from fighting I could barely stand up! Then Hiei picked me up and carried me up the stairs so I wouldn't have to walk. Isn't that sweet? But the weird thing was, I felt, odd in his arms. Not in a bad way though. I just kind of felt like that's where I belonged. I've never really felt that before. And when I had to take my arms off his neck I felt kind of the same I always do, but I didn't want to! I don't know how to explain it, diary. I don't think it's love, but what do I know? I've never been in love.  
  
-Mira~  
  
Hiei had the strangest feeling he had ever had before. His heart was pounding so hard you could hear it and his face was the twenty-third shade of red.  
  
But the thing that freaked him out the most,  
  
Was the fact that he felt the same.  
  
. . .  
  
When he was carrying Mira up the stairs,  
  
He felt like that's where he belonged.  
  
He belonged with Mira.  
  
Holding Mira.  
  
Protecting Mira.  
  
He didn't know how to describe it.  
  
He felt the same way she did.  
  
He wanted to convince himself that this was just the ningen talking.  
  
But he knew deep down it wasn't.  
  
This was him.  
  
He was saying this.  
  
Human, demon, is doesn't matter!  
  
He was still saying it.  
  
Hiei took a deep breath.  
  
He closed the book and put it under the bed where he found it.  
  
He then reached across the room and picked up the Lysol.  
  
He began to clean the windows in nothing but pure thought.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Mira walked through the door she heard her mother in the kitchen humming to herself.  
  
Mira close the door and let her bag slide off her shoulder and hit the ground with a thump.  
  
She ran up the stairs looking to see if Hiei was in his room.  
  
He was.  
  
He was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
His arms were behind his head as Mira spoke up. "Are you okay?" She said in a soft voice.  
  
Hiei then did something he never thought he would do in his entire life to anyone. He got up from the bed slowly and walked over to where Mira was standing.  
  
He stared at her with a smile for a few seconds.  
  
Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for an embracing moment.  
  
Mira was startled at first but she let herself melt into Hiei's chest for the first time.  
  
"I'm fine. Absolutely fine." Mira giggled.  
  
They held each other for a good long while just to savor the moment they both wanted.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! I hope the fluff makes up for it . . . ^_^ 


	10. The Sound of Music

Disclaimer: (slc) Ok. Right now I'm listening to the RoTK soundtrack and LOVING IT!!! Hem hem. Sorry. Anyway, I'm sorry the last two chapters were so poorly written. I wrote them at like 7:00 in the morning. ^_^  
  
Oh well,  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Day four: The Sound of Music  
  
~*~  
  
The wind felt strange this morning.  
  
Hiei could feel it.  
  
It's direction was different.  
  
Even the scent was pointed toward the north.  
  
Hiei had gotten up early, not being able to sleep very well, and walked down to Mira's forest that they had gone biking in a few days ago.  
  
It was . . . serene.  
  
Really serene.  
  
But,  
  
They was something odd about what he was feeling.  
  
The silence.  
  
Normally, he loved the silence.  
  
But some part of him wanted something more.  
  
Not noise,  
  
Just some kind of sound.  
  
. . .  
  
Anything . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Hiei? Hiei, are you out here?" Mira called from across the arid land on the outskirt of the forest.  
  
'Where could he be?' she thought over the sound of her headphones.  
  
She had made a mix for herself of songs she loved. She was listening to the first one while she was looking for Hiei.  
  
*Catch me as I fall, Say you're here and it's all over now.*  
  
'Whisper' by Evanescence.  
  
'Good song,' she thought. 'Where in the devil is Hiei?'  
  
She suddenly spotted him sitting on a boulder-type cliff of a rock staring into the sky.  
  
"You gonna jump?" Mira laughed from behind him. He sniffed in a laugh himself before taking a deep breath.  
  
*Speaking to the atmosphere, No one's here and I fall into myself.*  
  
Mira walked over and slowly sat down next to Hiei being careful not to trip off the steep, stone edge. Hiei just continued to stare until he heard the soft muffles of weird noises coming from Mira's ear things.  
  
At first he was startled. "What is that?!"  
  
"What, these?" she said pointing to the headphones. "They're for my CD player . . . you want to listen?"  
  
He was a little scared, yes, scared, but he reached over and pulled her hair back to take off the ear phones and put them on himself.  
  
As soon as he lowered the ear muffs to his head,  
  
. . .  
  
Hiei had heard music before. Suzaku's flute whistle, occasional music from the spirit world, but nothing like this.  
  
*I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away?*  
  
This . . . this was what he needed. Music. Not just this weird band but music to comfort him when he was alone.  
  
Which,  
  
Now that he thought about it,  
  
Was a lot of the time . . .  
  
"Hiei? Do you like it? It's Evanescence. It's just a random mix I made."  
  
Hiei didn't answer. He just stared at the CD player and held the headphones to listen to the lyrics.  
  
*Don't turn away. (Don't give in to the pain.)*  
  
Despite Hiei's lack of reply, she still talked. "I only listen to music when I'm alone."  
  
*Don't try to hide. (Though they're screaming your name.)*  
  
Hiei stopped for a moment to listen to Mira even though he was pretending to still be listening to the CD player.  
  
She continued. "You seem to like it a lot. I'm sure h- I mean fire demons, don't really get to here a lot of music do they?"  
  
"No. We don't."  
  
Mira swallowed. "You know why I'm alone. I don't have a choice. What's your story?"  
  
Hiei thought for a moment. His eyes widened.  
  
He had forgotten all about Yusuke and the gang.  
  
He turned to face Mira.  
  
"Actually, I do have friends. Back home at least."  
  
Mira gave him a puzzled look. "Then why are you always in solitude and to yourself most of the time? No offense, but if I had true friends, I'd never leave them just to be by myself."  
  
Hiei thought.  
  
'She's right.' He looked into her eyes. 'She's hasn't had true friends in so long. I've had friends all along but always shunned them or something of the sort. I guess I never really thought about it.'  
  
"What are they like? Are they demons too?" Mira asked.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and smiled. "One of them is. A fox spirit actually. Another one is a spirit detective and his freaky friend who can sense ghosts."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yeah. I guess they are."  
  
"You're lucky to have good friends. I wish I did."  
  
"Then what am I doing here?!" They both laughed. Hiei spoke. "But yeah. I am lucky."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Mira had gone to bed and Hiei stayed up to here her CD player a bit more.  
  
It was . . .  
  
Hypnotizing.  
  
He had listened to most of the songs on the CD and he was on the last one at this point.  
  
Most of them were about love and leaving love.  
  
It made him a little depressed but he was fine.  
  
As he listened to the lyrics of the last song, he thought about everyone in his life.  
  
*Lay down,  
  
Your sweet and weary head.  
  
The night is falling,  
  
You have come to journey's end.  
  
Sleep now,  
  
And dream of the ones who came before.  
  
They are calling,  
  
From across a distant shore.*  
  
First he thought of Yukina and Rui. He thought of how the only two loves he had in his life were oblivious.  
  
Yukina didn't even know who he was.  
  
And Rui threw him off a cliff and into a river without consent of who he really was.  
  
It made him think of why he was even wasting his time trying to find a way to tell Yukina. She'd probably do something like Rui did.  
  
*Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see,  
  
All of your fears will pass away,  
  
Safe in my arms. You're only sleeping . . .  
  
What can you see . . .  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea,  
  
A pale moon rises.  
  
The ships have come to carry you home.*  
  
He then thought of Kurama and all his friends.  
  
They weren't even looking for him!  
  
If they were, they would have gotten there by now.  
  
They abandoned him.  
  
It made him wonder what having a best friend was for.  
  
Just so they can fool you at the last second?  
  
Some life he was having so far.  
  
*And all will turn,  
  
To silver glass.  
  
A light on the water,  
  
All Souls pass.*  
  
The whole world.  
  
The whole world is messed up.  
  
Why should Hiei waste any time doing stuff for people that didn't even care about him?  
  
What proof do they have that they do care?  
  
None! No proof at all!  
  
*Hope fades,  
  
Into the world of night.  
  
Through shadows falling,  
  
Out of memory and time.  
  
Don't say,  
  
We have come now to the end.  
  
White shores are calling,  
  
You and I will meet again.  
  
And you'll be here in my arms,  
  
Just sleeping.*  
  
But then,  
  
Then he thought of Mira.  
  
. . .  
  
She didn't have any friends.  
  
She didn't have any one to love.  
  
Even if they didn't love her, she would still love them with all her heart.  
  
Hiei re-thought all he had thought before about every one he knew.  
  
Mira was right.  
  
He was lucky to have friends like these.  
  
Not many people do.  
  
'I guess, I've been kind of taking them for granted. Mira showed me that.' He thought.  
  
. . .  
  
"Thanks," He whispered softly as the song drifted off and he drifted off into slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Wow. That was really boring. I hope you guys don't hate me now because that was a really boring chapter. ^_^' ::gets hit with rocks, arrows, katanas, wakizashis, guns, etc.:: I'M SORRY!!! Aaaaaaaaaaahh!! 


	11. ThanksGiving

Disclaimer: (slc) OK I KNOW!!! Bad chapter ten. Sooooooooooooorry! JK. Anyway, what do you get when you add petite and Burberry together? A SHORT STALKER THAT WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!!!  
  
**Only kids that go to my school will really get the above**  
  
Chapter: 11  
  
Day five: ThanksGiving  
  
~*~  
  
Mira's mother kept sending him dirty looks from across the table.  
  
Hiei was not having fun during this 'thanks giving' thing.  
  
If he ate the food, her mother would tell him not to do it so loudly or that he was being too quiet.  
  
If he didn't eat the food, she would just say something like, 'Oh! Is this food not good enough for you? HMM?!'  
  
Honestly.  
  
He didn't know how Mira could stand it.  
  
If he were her, he would've killed himself a long while ago.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"May I be excused?" he asked Mira. Her mother shot him a death glare.  
  
He ignored it.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead," Mira said a little worried but she knew Hiei could take care of himself.  
  
There was a short pause as Hiei left the table and up the stairs.  
  
. . .  
  
"Do you trust him yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?!" Mira shot back.  
  
"Until I can know that you'll be safe with him, he's still a stranger."  
  
"And how do you propose we show you that?! Hmm?!"  
  
"Oh, you'll show me all right. You'll show me in time."  
  
Mira rolled her eyes and grunted up the stairs ignoring the implication that her mother was planning something . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"My mother's a bitch. You'll get use to it." Mira smiled as they both sat on the window sill.  
  
These moments they had.  
  
Where they both just sat there talking.  
  
Mira loved them.  
  
And so did Hiei.  
  
"So," she began again. "It's thanksgiving. What're you thankful for?"  
  
". . . what?"  
  
"On Thanksgiving, you have to be thankful for something in your life that's happened so you can reflect off it."  
  
Hiei paused.  
  
. . .  
  
He didn't know what he was thankful for.  
  
Like he had said last night, he was thankful that he had good friends,  
  
He was thankful that he had Yukina (even though she didn't really have him),  
  
He was thankful he was still alive,  
  
He was thankful he had Mi--  
  
. . .  
  
'Oh what the hell. I'm glad I have Mira! Happy?'  
  
'Yes. But now all you have to do is tell her that you love her!'  
  
'But I don't.'  
  
'. . .'  
  
'. . .'  
  
'You're impossible. You know that?'  
  
'Yes. Yes I do.'  
  
'Good. At least you know you're an idiot.'  
  
'I never said that!'  
  
'No duh. You never said anything! This is a mental battle! You don't SAY things in mental battles!'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'You Shut up!'  
  
Hiei shook his head with a growl.  
  
Mira breathed in deep. "Um . . . Hiei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I, um, just wanted to let you know, that I'm thankful that you came into my life."  
  
. . .  
  
Hiding a blush is harder than it looks. It really is.  
  
Both of them were attempting to stop the crimson.  
  
. . .  
  
Wasn't working.  
  
Hiei breathed in a shivering breath.  
  
"Same."  
  
Mira's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I would have never survived without you."  
  
"Aww. That's so sweet." She laughed.  
  
"It was just a comment."  
  
"It was a cute comment!"  
  
"I never say ANYTHING cute!" Both of them were laughing now.  
  
"Well, you just did."  
  
"Damn it all."  
  
Mira smiled and hopped off the window sill, brushing her hand lightly over Hiei's in the process.  
  
Hiei blushed. And this time, he didn't try to stop it.  
  
He stared at the clouds again.  
  
'I wonder how my friends are doing . . .'  
  
* * *  
  
"Is Hiei blushing?!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
Usually, the guys weren't there to stare at the monitor in Koenma's office so they didn't know of the 'cheek kiss' or the hug Hiei gave.  
  
But they were sure as hell shocked anyway!  
  
Koenma tried to stop Yusuke and Kuwabara from dying of laughter.  
  
He got up and flew over to the monitor and placed his body in front of it and spread out so they couldn't see.  
  
"Hey! Koenma! Get out of the way!" Kuwabara shouted threw his laughter.  
  
"No! Hiei doesn't deserve to be laughed at!"  
  
"Koenma's right guys." Kurama said staring at the two. "Just forget it."  
  
"But he's blushing!"  
  
"*It's the end of the world as we know it!*" Yusuke started singing through laughter.  
  
"C'mon Koenma! Move outta the way!" Kuwabara said still smirking.  
  
"No!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
Kuwabara walked over and started to pry Koenma off the screen.  
  
But the little toddler wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
Finally, after minutes of struggling, Kuwabara pried Koenma off. But instead of flying forwards, he went backwards and knocked the antenna of the monitor.  
  
Hiei's crimson face went to static.  
  
"Now look what you did you big dumbass!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Me?! It's that little brat over there!" Kuwabara said pointing to Koenma.  
  
"Don't call me LITTLE!!"  
  
"Oh shut it you little twit or I'll shove this antenna up--"  
  
"YUSUKE!!" Kurama shouted before Yusuke could finish.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei continued to sit on the window. 'I hope they're all right.'  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: A kid at my school thought it needed more comedy so I hope that qualifies a little. (Even though I could never right comedy like Monigue can . . . ) 


	12. First time for everything!

Disclaimer: (slc) Ok. Again, I'm really sorry about these past few chapters being kinda boring. This one is potentially boring, but it's the last time. TRUST ME. Fluff fans will like what's to come after this . . . I guarantee it . . .  
  
Hey! Anyone seen 'Bowling For Columbine'? I just watched it. It's REALLY good! I especially like the little bits on Canada . . .  
  
Quotes:  
  
'Canada is a loft apartment over a great party.' ~Robin Williams  
  
'Canada has class. America has class without the 'c l'.' ~My Canadian stepdad.  
  
^_^  
  
Chapter: 12  
  
Day six: First time for everything.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mira, Mira are you there? Mira?" Hiei knocked on the door to her room.  
  
He could hear a faint voice on the other side of the door. "Come in."  
  
He creaked open the door a little to see Mira lying on her bed with a 'book' thing held over her head, her eyes skimming the page quickly.  
  
"Um . . . Mira?"  
  
"Yeah? I'm at a good part, what is it?"  
  
"Uh. . . I was going to ask to go outside but, um, what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Reading what?"  
  
"A Book."  
  
"Um . . . okay." Hiei was pretending he knew what she was talking about. He knew what a book was. He had seen magical or evil books that contained spells. And he knew how to read. (he taught himself when he was young) but he had never actually sat down and *read* a real book before.  
  
"What book are you reading?"  
  
"It's called, 'Speak'. It's a personal narrative about a girl living her life in ninth grade like me."  
  
"Oh . . . okay."  
  
Mira could sense that Hiei was interested but was hesitating to ask about it. She grabbed her book bark and placed it carefully in the crease. She closed the book and walked over to her book shelf.  
  
"You want to read something? I've got plenty of books you could read."  
  
"Um, sure. I guess."  
  
"Alright. Then why don't you read . . . um . . ." She was skimming the books now. She stopped when she spotted one. "This! I think you might like this one, it's called 'Catcher in the Rye.'"  
  
Mira walked over and handed the book to Hiei.  
  
"Why would I like this?"  
  
"Because! It's about a seventeen year-old boy whose life is explained in a three day period by himself. You'll like it. He hates a lot of things like you do too."  
  
Hiei tried to ignore the last comment as he took the book from Mira's hands.  
  
"Alright," he said softly. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He walked out of the threshold and into his own room where he plopped down on his bed with a thump and opened the book to start reading.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time he was finished later that night, at around 10:30, Hiei was too far into the book to hear Mira's call to eat through the door.  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
  
This,  
  
This little thing.  
  
Had so much,  
  
Feeling.  
  
He found himself making references to his own life whenever the main character 'Holden' mentioned something.  
  
Like,  
  
The way he felt for his sister, Phoebe.  
  
He cared for her so much.  
  
He'd do anything for her.  
  
He even cried when he accidentally broke a gift he had gotten her!  
  
Hiei would do the same.  
  
He wanted to care for her.  
  
He'd do anything for Yukina.  
  
But Yukina never really knew he truly existed.  
  
Other parts in the book were like that one.  
  
Hiei found himself making references to his own life through this ningen teenagers' life.  
  
. . .  
  
'Never thought that would happen. Me. Being like a ningen nut case.' He thought.  
  
He read the last line of the book.  
  
~Don't ever tell anybody everything you know. If you do, you start missing everybody.~  
  
Hiei shut the book with a cloud of dust escaping it in a thud.  
  
But Hiei could feel something weird on his cheek.  
  
Something was moving downward.  
  
Like a lightweight ladybug.  
  
He reached his hand over to smack it but when he pulled his hand away, he found it was not covered in bug slime,  
  
It was wet.  
  
He stared at his hand for a few seconds and gasped.  
  
He had wiped a tear away for the first time.  
  
. . .  
  
Hell, he had cried for the first time!  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
  
'All these years . . .' Hiei thought.  
  
'All these years when I should have cried but I didn't. And now I cry for the first time at a ningen book?! What kind of an idiot am I?!'  
  
The tears just continued to flow.  
  
Not just out of sadness, but of anger as well.  
  
He tried to wipe them away but they never left.  
  
They just kept coming back.  
  
One tear went all the way down to his mouth and he licked it off, leaving nothing but a left over streak to stain his face.  
  
It tasted,  
  
Salty.  
  
It was warm. A weird taste.  
  
But salty.  
  
"Hiei?" Mira knocked as she let herself come in. "I thought you could use so- . . . Hiei, are you crying?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mira set the tray on the night stand and trotted over to sit on the bed next to him.  
  
She put a soothing hand on his back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Here." He handed her the now slightly wet book.  
  
"Oh. Thanks . . . did this make you cry?" She said looking into his eyes.  
  
He looked away.  
  
"Sorta."  
  
Mira cracked a grin. "Made me cry too when I read it. When he broke the windows in his garage? That was sad."  
  
"Yeah. It was." Hiei said swallowing every syllable.  
  
"Well, sorry to bother you." Then she got up off the bed and walked over to the door with the book in her hand and shut it close behind leaving Hiei to continue wiping at his cheeks.  
  
Mira sat down outside of Hiei's doorway on the rug covered floor, leaning her back against the wall.  
  
'I hope I did the right thing. Making him cry like that.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, I knew he was going to cry. Holden's just like him! I cried. Why shouldn't he?'  
  
'But you make it sound like it was your fault he cried.'  
  
'I know it wasn't, I just feel bad.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Ok. I just got my braces off and I have two retainers that are a little uncomfortable right now. Grrr. . .  
  
Anyway, Thanks to one of my reviewers who asked if there will be more action, I shall answer that question.  
  
YES. THERE WILL BE MORE!!! The next five-ish chapters (maybe less) are going to be fluffy. But then there will be more action when Makuya comes back . . . muahahahaha! 


	13. A test too far

Disclaimer: (slc) WHOEVER SAID THAT BOTTOM RETAINERS DON'T HURT CAN GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!! ::cries:: oooowwww . . .  
  
Ok. Enough of my sorry nothings.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter: 13  
  
Day seven: A test too far  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei was scared to death.  
  
This 'car' thing was going decently fast.  
  
(Obviously not compared to his speed. But still pretty fast for something of its' size.)  
  
Mira's mother had told Mira that she would consider trusting Hiei if he accepted a challenge.  
  
Little did Hiei know,  
  
The challenge was repelling . . .  
  
Off one of the highest cliffs in New England.  
  
'Oh god.' Hiei thought. 'I'm going to die. I've never been afraid to die . . . but I'm going to die!'  
  
(AN: For those of you who have not been repelling, for first timers, it's the scariest thing you could ever do in your life!)  
  
"Hiei, were here." Mira told Hiei on the seat next to him.  
  
'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD.'  
  
"Um . . . Hiei? You're all white and sweaty. Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine! Just Fine!" Hiei muttered in a high voice, squeaking at every other syllable.  
  
All three of them got out of the car as Mira's mother turned off the engine.  
  
"Mira? Make sure the ropes are coiled and then hook everything up. You, boy!" She said pointing to Hiei.  
  
'Does she ever say my name?' Hiei thought.  
  
"Get your harness on and strap your helmet in." With that, she walked off.  
  
'Oh god.'  
  
* * *  
  
After a little while of trying to adjust the harness . . .  
  
Two words.  
  
NOT FUN.  
  
. . . Hiei found himself strapped to a rope trying to get down to the next ledge.  
  
"C'mon Hiei! You can do it!" Mira called from the top of the mountain.  
  
'Only three more feet. Just three . . . more . . . feet.'  
  
At last, he hopped down on the rocky ledge.  
  
He was covered in his own sweat and panic.  
  
"Now boy," He heard the witch mother say, "unhook the rope from your personal hook and let it go. We'll pull it up and Mira will be next to climb down. You spot her good! Got it, boy?"  
  
'I really wish she'd stop calling me, 'boy'.' "Got it."  
  
He did as he was told and before he knew it Mira was already leaning off the edge.  
  
She was inching her way down the cliff as Hiei tried to hold onto something.  
  
After all,  
  
It was a long way down.  
  
And he wasn't hooked into anything!  
  
Hiei gulped.  
  
But he had to spot Mira.  
  
. . .  
  
Whatever that meant.  
  
As she was possibly five feet from where Hiei was standing, Mira's mother got a brilliant, yet dangerous idea.  
  
She was even willing to risk her own daughters safety to do it.  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small oval shaped object in her hand with tiny letters inscribing, 'swiss army'.  
  
As she flicked the blade out of the pocket, she leaned forward and slowly started to cut away at the rope, moving her wrists back and forth as she did so.  
  
Hiei could hear the cutting and the snapping of the rope.  
  
But when he looked up, it was too late.  
  
. . .  
  
The rope had snapped.  
  
Mira screamed as she fell to her death along side the rocky cliff.  
  
She fell right past Hiei on the ledge and kept on falling down.  
  
'Oh my god!' Hiei thought.  
  
He jumped over in a brave attempt and grabbed the other end of the rope with both his hands.  
  
God it was heavy!  
  
. . .  
  
Wait. It was heavy!  
  
"MIRA!" he shouted trying to look down on the other end to see if anything was still there.  
  
Mira was barely hanging on to the end of the rope but on of her hands was latched onto the mountain side.  
  
"HIEI! Help!"  
  
"Hold on, Mira!"  
  
He tried to start to pull the rope upward. It was hard.  
  
Sweat filled his face and his hands.  
  
The rope slipped.  
  
But he caught it just in time.  
  
He could hear Mira struggling to hold onto the other end.  
  
"Almost there! Just a few more feet! Oh god . . . hold on MIRA!"  
  
"I AM HOLDING!!"  
  
When Mira was about three feet away, Mira's mother, who had made no sound during this entire episode, began to back away with wide eyes.  
  
At last, Mira made it to the ledge. Hiei dropped the rope to help her up onto the rocky dust. As soon as she was, they both sat there breathing deep, panting their lungs out.  
  
Several tears rolled down Mira's face as she flung herself into Hiei's arms. "Oh Hiei. Thank you."  
  
Hiei didn't say anything.  
  
A few tears rolled down his face as well.  
  
At the thought of what might have happened if he had let go of that rope.  
  
* * *  
  
And as Mira's mother watched the embrace from above, she thought to herself.  
  
'I guess he can stay a while longer . . .'  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Wow. I make good bitchy-insane mothers don't I? Ok Ok. I know. I should have made that longer. ::sighs:: I suck at writing. DON'T LOOK AT MY SHAME!!! ::turns away::  
  
Oh yeah. In case my mother is reading this, I DIDN'T BASE IT OFF YOU!! In fact, you're the exact opposite of this! You want me to make *more* friends! You don't think I have enough! HEH!! 


	14. Secret Wish

Disclaimer: (slc) Um . . . I don't have much to say in this disclaimer. Um . . . yeah.  
  
O_O'  
  
Ok.  
  
Chapter: 14  
  
Secret Wish  
  
~*~  
  
It had been almost a month since the cliff incident.  
  
Even though Mira's mother began to accept Hiei, Hiei was the only one who knew about what she had done to Mira.  
  
Mira thought the rope just snapped.  
  
So,  
  
Hiei no longer trusted the witch mother (as he called her).  
  
'I mean, how could a mother do that to her own daughter?' He thought once in a while.  
  
He just didn't get it!  
  
It was obvious she was something of insane,  
  
But this!  
  
This was horrifying!  
  
Even though it was her own mother, Hiei didn't feel safe when Mira went to argue or just to plain talk with her.  
  
So,  
  
Sometimes he followed.  
  
Just to make sure that the witch mother didn't do anything stupid to Mira.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
* * *  
  
Although,  
  
One night, Hiei was in bed and he heard Mira get out of bed and walk downstairs.  
  
So,  
  
Just to make sure her mother wasn't down there,  
  
And she didn't get hurt,  
  
He followed in the shadows.  
  
Mira walked down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door to the porch.  
  
Hiei could see through the window that she sat down on the swinging love seat and looked up at the moon.  
  
Hiei listened closely.  
  
She didn't do anything at first.  
  
But then,  
  
He heard her starting to talk to herself.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
If this were anime,  
  
Hiei would've sweat-dropped right now.  
  
'Is their entire family insane?!'  
  
But he continued to listen.  
  
Actually,  
  
She wasn't talking.  
  
She was singing.  
  
She was singing in a really muffled tone.  
  
Hiei could barely hear the lyrics so he leaned closer . . .  
  
"~Home is behind. The world ahead. And there are many paths to tread . . .~"  
  
Hiei just stood there looking out the window at Mira.  
  
She had a really good singing voice.  
  
She hit all the low and high notes perfectly.  
  
He just listened.  
  
"~Through shadow. To the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight . .~"  
  
He blinked.  
  
The song . . .  
  
It wasn't bad.  
  
In fact,  
  
He kind of liked it  
  
Despite the fact that it was short.  
  
"~Mist and shadow. Cloud and shape. Hope shall fail. All shall fade.~"  
  
Mira closed her eyes as the song ended.  
  
She loved hearing it.  
  
Even if she was the one singing it.  
  
She didn't mind her voice.  
  
She thought it could use some work though.  
  
. . .  
  
CRASH  
  
'What was that?' Mira thought getting up from the window seat.  
  
'DAMMIT!!!' Hiei thought as he examined the shattered mug on the kitchen floor where his elbow knocked it. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit.'  
  
"Who's there?" Mira said about to open the door.  
  
But before she could even lay a hand on the door knob Hiei came rushing out to shut the door close behind him.  
  
"Heeello!" Hiei said with a wide smirk trying to hide the fact that he broke something.  
  
"Um . . . hello. Do you need something?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"NOPE!! Nothing at all!"  
  
Mira's eyes narrowed. "You're hiding something aren't you?"  
  
"NOOOOO!! Why ever would you think that?!"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Never mind." She walked over to sit on the love seat again. She seemed a bit depressed.  
  
'This is your cue boy!' Hiei's mind shouted. 'Make her feel better!'  
  
'Oh god.' Hiei walked over slowly to the love seat and sat down next to Mira.  
  
. . .  
  
Only to realize how close they were while sitting on it.  
  
. . .  
  
They don't call it a love seat for nothing!  
  
Hiei tilted his head, trying to ignore the closeness. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Christmas is coming."  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
?  
  
"I know what Christmas is but isn't it suppose to be a good thing?" Hiei said, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. It's just . . . never mind."  
  
Hiei reached his hand over and tilted her chin upward so he could look into her eyes. "You know I'm not leaving here with a 'never mind'."  
  
Mira chuckled. "Fine. It's just that, well, I've only wanted one thing for Christmas the past few years and I've never really gotten it."  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
'Oh for chrissake.' "What is it?"  
  
"It's stupid. Besides, even if I did get it, my mother would be furious and the person wouldn't eve-" she was cut off.  
  
"Person?"  
  
Mira's eyes grew larger as she realized what she had said. "Never mind! Forget it! I'm gonna go to sleep now, ok? OK!" She shouted running down the porch and through the back door with a slam leaving Hiei alone on the love seat.  
  
. . .  
  
'Something her mother hates . . .'  
  
'Her mother hates everything.'  
  
'I know that, but it's a person.'  
  
'. . .'  
  
'. . .'  
  
'. . . could it be you?'  
  
'No. That wouldn't make any sense. Her mother's lightened up on me a little. Yet, she's insane so that doesn't matter.'  
  
'But I thought you were her only freaky friend?'  
  
'I'm gonna ign-'  
  
. . .  
  
'FRIEND!! That's it!'  
  
'That's perfect! Now, um, let's get some sleep first.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Hiei rushed down the steps and threw the porch door to sleep as quick as he could for the following day.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, he had asked Mira if he could go for a walk.  
  
Little did she know where he was going.  
  
Hiei stood in front of another house that was a lot like Mira's. It was white with lavender shutters of the same size and shape.  
  
He gulped.  
  
Hiei walked up the stairs and found a sliver doorbell.  
  
He pushed it.  
  
The sound of ringing went all through the house until he heard footsteps approach the door.  
  
The door creaked open and a young girl stood in front of it.  
  
She was about Mira's age. She was also Asian like Hiei was with short black hair and glasses.  
  
She was pale but decently pretty. She was very petite though.  
  
"Can I help you?" Her small, shivering voice spoke in the cold snowy air as a huff of warm air escaped her lips.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said with a smile. "I'm looking for someone . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Kind of a cliffhanger but I gave you so many hints you should be able to guess who it is. ^_^ 


	15. Snow fall

Disclaimer: (slc) Okay. This chapter is semi-heartwarming. So, um,  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Chapter: 15  
  
Snow fall  
  
~*~  
  
"It's been over a month, Koenma," Kurama said in his own room with Yusuke. Koenma was hovering above them both and Kuwabara was late to the meeting. Kurama continued. "Don't you think you should have found out something?"  
  
"We're very close, Kurama. Makuya, however, has destroyed or found some way to cover any information on herself. So it has become substantially difficult."  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Think. Was there anything odd about her? Anything!"  
  
. . .  
  
"Well . . . she's a miko right?" Kurama said.  
  
"Yes . . ." Koenma said almost in a question. What was Kurama up to?  
  
"I know Yusuke is powerful as a human, and Kuwabara's not half bad either. But both of them are not like normal humans. Yusuke died and Kuwabara's family has a history of spirit sensing. What's so special about Makuya?"  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
"That's a good point," Koenma said. "I'm not sure . . . well, never mind."  
  
"What?" Yusuke said in curiosity.  
  
"Well, there's a legend that says that love is more powerful than anything. If used in the right way, it can change a person." Koenma said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"What do you mean, change?" Kurama said in confusion.  
  
"I mean, that it can sometimes rid a person of their human nature and bring out their 'demon-like' emotions. Makuya could be subject to this." Koenma closed his eyes.  
  
"In other words, Makoyo's spirit could be draining Makuya of her true human nature and bringing out her inner savage power, right?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Something like that, yes." Koenma said nodding.  
  
"So, Makoyo used Makuya's love for her anee to manipulate her and turn her into something else." Kurama said.  
  
"In other words, she's not a human anymore." Yusuke sighed.  
  
"If she wasn't a human anymore, she'd be dead." Koenma said to Yusuke. "Her very human nature is the only thing keeping her alive. But there is so little of it left, she can't reverse the process. Basically, she's as good as dead."  
  
A long silence passed.  
  
. . .  
  
"That must be it." Yusuke said. "Let's tell Hiei!"  
  
Koenma gave Yusuke a hard glare.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Kurama's heart sank. "What will happen when Makoyo get's the Amaterasu stone? What will happen to Makuya? She's just a child!" he was shouting now.  
  
"First of all, Makuya's not a child anymore. She's your age. She just looks like a child because of Makoyo's spell. Second, Makuya has two choices. She can either live on and take her true form as the age you are, and go to jail, or she can stay the way she is and drift into death slowly."  
  
Kurama's fists clenched. "Koenma! Find a way to get Hiei! I . . . I can't stand to see a young girl die like that!" With that, he ran out of his room and down stairs as fast as a fox.  
  
. . .  
  
Yusuke smiled. "Am I the only one missing the romance here?"  
  
Koenma rolled his eyes. "Oh, Yusuke."  
  
"What?!" 'I hardly ever get to see Keiko anyway . . .'  
  
* * *  
  
"Hiei? Where are we going?" Mira said trying to adjust her blind fold.  
  
"It's a secret, for the tenth time."  
  
"You're not taking me to a cult are you?" Mira laughed.  
  
"A what?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Hiei blinked. 'Whatever . . .'  
  
They both sat on the train alone. Hiei's hands were wrapped around Miras and they both sat in silence for the rest of the train ride.  
  
Hiei had told Mira they were going somewhere for a surprise but Mira had no idea what was going on!  
  
Their car was empty. (Seeing as how it was 11:00pm.) Hiei tried to sneak both of them out of the house without the witch mother seeing or finding out.  
  
The only way he could do that was late at night.  
  
'I hope this works . . .'  
  
The train came to a stop and trusted them both into the next seat with the force.  
  
Ignoring the blushing, (Hiei was on top of her) Hiei got up and guided Mira off the subway car and onto the platform.  
  
It was cold.  
  
Mira could feel that. It was snowing too.  
  
"Hiei, where are we?"  
  
"You really want to know? Alright. Take off the blindfold."  
  
Mira did so.  
  
As the piece of cloth lay in her hands she looked around.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
It was dark and they were surrounded by abandoned buildings.  
  
The only thing else around them were train tracks and blinding street lights.  
  
"Hiei?" Mira whispered as a few light snowflakes fell on her cheeks.  
  
Hiei put a finger to her lips. "Merry Christmas, Mira."  
  
Mira was puzzled.  
  
Hiei saw the puzzlement and turned her around to face one of the street lights.  
  
There was someone under it.  
  
Mira squinted her eyes to see who it was.  
  
She gasped.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
"Yu-Yuki!" She shouted, tears falling from her green orbs. She let go of Hiei's hands and ran over to the short black-haired Asian girl standing in the street light. They both hugged each other for a while and lost balance.  
  
They both sunk into the snow-covered ground, tears drenching them.  
  
Hiei just stood on the side and watched them both.  
  
He smiled.  
  
'All she wanted for Christmas was to see Yuki again.'  
  
'You think so, Mr. Obvious?'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Just this once, I will.'  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and walked over to the train tracks a sat down, letting them both have their moment.  
  
Mira pulled away from Yuki, sniffling. "B- But how?"  
  
"That friend of yours," she said pointing to Hiei. "He came to my house saying that you wanted to see me again. He said that he'd do anything if I accepted to come. It didn't take me long!" She said laughing as she wiped away her tears.  
  
Mira looked at the ground. 'Hiei would have done anything to make me happy.' A few more tears fell.  
  
Yuki took note of this. "You know, I'm jealous."  
  
Mira looked at her with confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Well, he's cute!"  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
"Well, he is!" They both laughed. Yuki broke it. "Is he a good boyfriend?"  
  
Mira's eyes widened. "He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Uh huh. Suuure."  
  
"But I do have to thank him don't I?"  
  
"I would," Yuki smiled.  
  
With that, Mira got up and walked over slowly to where Hiei was sitting down.  
  
Behind him, she put both her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
  
He was a little startled at first but he let her speak.  
  
"Thank you," was all she muttered before nuzzling her head into his shoulder.  
  
'You're welcome . . .' Hiei thought. But for some reason, he couldn't find the words to say it.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!! 


	16. Maybe

Disclaimer: (slc) ::tear:: It was so sweet to write that last chappie!  
  
Ok. Sorry.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter: 16  
  
Maybe . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei was still happy about what he had done last night for Mira.  
  
He had realized that what happened last night was the second place in his vision dream.  
  
But he paid no attention to it.  
  
He sat on his bed purely thinking about her.  
  
When she was happy,  
  
He was happy.  
  
He loved it.  
  
He loved the way she smiled.  
  
He loved the way she sang!  
  
He loved h-  
  
. . .  
  
Hiei shook his head.  
  
'Was I just about to say what I think I was?'  
  
'Yep! You were going to sa-'  
  
'DON'T! I don't want that thought running through my head again!'  
  
'Why are you denying the truth? You love Mira and you know it!'  
  
'How do you figure?'  
  
'You can't take your eyes off her, you blush like crazy every time you see her or get close to her, and you keep doing nice things for her!'  
  
'That doesn't mean I love her . . .'  
  
'. . . you're kidding me right? That all leads to love!'  
  
'But it isn't!'  
  
Hiei sighed.  
  
'Would you consider her your friend?'  
  
'Well, maybe more.'  
  
'AH HA! You'd consider her *more*!'  
  
'Well, like a best friend? Yeah! Of course.'  
  
'DAMN YOU! That's not what I mean!'  
  
'I know what you mean. And I'm trying ridiculously hard to ignore it.'  
  
'You just can't accept it, can you?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Quote: ~No one loves me and I love no one.~ You said that bucko!'  
  
'Your point?'  
  
'If you don't love Mira, how do you know she doesn't love you?'  
  
'. . .'  
  
'. . . well?'  
  
'I . . . don't. I don't know.'  
  
'Couldn't hurt to find out, now could it?'  
  
'How do I do that?'  
  
'Well, first, before we do anything, you have to make sure that if she loves you, you'll love her back.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You don't want to break her heart, do you?'  
  
'I don't want to hurt her in anyway but I'm not going to do anything!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because!'  
  
'. . . because you're afraid to admit you love her!'  
  
'. . .'  
  
'It's no use hiding it anymore.'  
  
'. . .'  
  
'C'mon.'  
  
'ALRIGHT!!! ALRIGHT!!! I ADMIT IT!!! I LOVE MIRA!!! I'm in love with a miko! A beautiful, smart miko! I love her, I need her, I can't live without her! HAPPY?!'  
  
'Very.'  
  
Hiei breathed in deep at what he had just admit to himself.  
  
He loved Mira . . .  
  
He loved her. And he was too blind to see it before. . .  
  
'So. Now what?'  
  
'Now what?! You have to confess! That's what!'  
  
'WHAT THE FUCK?!?!! NO WAY!!!'  
  
'How is she going to know if you don't tell her? Hmm?'  
  
Hiei sighed.  
  
'What do you propose I do?'  
  
'I dunno!'  
  
'ARGH! Look. I'm going for a walk.'  
  
* * *  
  
Mira sat in her room brushing her hair slowly.  
  
'What Hiei did was so sweet.'  
  
'Wasn't it though?'  
  
'I really do lo-'  
  
She cut herself of in thought.  
  
'What was that?!'  
  
'Nothing!'  
  
'You were going to say you love him, weren't you?!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'YES!'  
  
'. . .'  
  
'. . .'  
  
'FINE!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! I LOVE HIS GUTS!!! I LOVE THE WAY HE TALKS, ACTS, SPEAKS! I LOVE THE WAY HIS HAND HOLDS MINE! OR THE WAY I FEEL SAFE IN HIS ARMS!! I LOVE HIEI!! HAPPY?!'  
  
'Very. But did you have to use the word 'guts' in a love confession?'  
  
'YES! YES I DID!'  
  
Mira breathed deep. Making sure what she had said took time to sink in.  
  
She tilted her head up to look at the sky.  
  
. . .  
  
It was purple!  
  
'The sky is purple!'  
  
'Yeah? So?'  
  
'A purple sky means that there is good fortune to come in the world of love for anyone who looks at it! I'M LOOKING AT IT!!'  
  
'Hm . . . sounds cheesy.'  
  
'IT IS!!! But isn't it great?!'  
  
'I guess so . . .'  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei walked through the forest he had gone through a few times now.  
  
He looked up at the sky as he took a break.  
  
It was purple.  
  
'That's an odd color.'  
  
'Yeah it is.'  
  
Still looking at the sky, Hiei continued walking without noticing a bush right in front of him.  
  
He ran into it.  
  
He ran into the bush and flipped himself over into what seemed to be a clearing on top of a hill.  
  
'Ow.'  
  
He looked at his hand that was locked to his head to see if there was any blood.  
  
Nothing.  
  
'I'm a regular lucky bastard, aren't I?'  
  
He chuckled and then looked up into the center of the clearing.  
  
He gasped and realized what he was seeing.  
  
'I have to get Mira!' he thought as he rushed back through the forest and to her house, leaving the peaceful clearing in silence once more.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: In case it's not clear, there's something IN the clearing. ^_^ Just thought you'd outta know. Next chapter FFR (to find out what that means, read my bio). 


	17. Fireflies

Disclaimer: (slc) OH HO!! I'm not going to waste your time. The following is fluffy.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter: 17  
  
Fireflies  
  
~*~  
  
A twig scratched Mira's face as Hiei rushed her through the forest.  
  
He was pulling her by her hand.  
  
But she could barley see! It was almost nine o'clock and there was no light.  
  
Suddenly Hiei stopped causing Mira to run into his back.  
  
He hopped over a random bush Mira saw and he motioned her to follow.  
  
She did so.  
  
As they both climbed over the thorny plant, Hiei pointed his finger to the middle of the clearing.  
  
Mira gasped.  
  
. . .  
  
It was a large tree planted right in the center of the forest clearing. It was surrounded by thousands of tiny fireflies buzzing around their home.  
  
Mira took a few steps forward just to stare at it a bit more.  
  
She didn't close her eyes but Hiei could see a small tear roll down her face.  
  
Hiei needed to take action!  
  
He walked up to where she was standing and turned her to face him.  
  
He took his own thumb and wiped the tear off her face.  
  
"This was supposed to be a good thing."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Mira continued to look at the tree.  
  
"Hiei, it's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah. I . . . guess it is."  
  
Mira closed her eyes and leaned into Hiei's chest. "You've done so much for me, Hiei. I feel like I haven't done anything."  
  
"You're kidding right? I wouldn't have a clue what I was doing as a human if you didn't show me."  
  
Mira giggled into his chest.  
  
Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  
  
He rested his chin on her head.  
  
. . .  
  
Hiei could feel Mira's knees give out.  
  
Mira still held onto Hiei as she fell to the ground and brought Hiei with her.  
  
They fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
Hiei was on top of her lying body.  
  
But this time,  
  
He didn't back away.  
  
'Do it you moron!' he told himself.  
  
'What? Kiss her?'  
  
'No. Give her a cookie. YES KISS HER!'  
  
'But what if she doesn't want to kiss me back?'  
  
'. . .'  
  
"Hiei?" Mira whispered as she laid underneath Hiei's body on the cold earth. She didn't mind it though. Hiei's body was warm enough and her own was heating up fast.  
  
"Mira? Can . . . can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, Hiei."  
  
"Can . . . can I kiss you?"  
  
There was a silence as they both stared into each other's eyes.  
  
Mira smiled a playful smile. "If I said yes, could I be able to safely admit to you that I love you?" She giggled.  
  
"Hell yeah . . . And could I?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
. . .  
  
"Then what's your answer?"  
  
Without speaking, Mira took her hands and put them onto the back of Hiei's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.  
  
Both their bodies were hotter than normal. Reaching what felt like fever temperatures. They loved every second of it. At one point, Hiei silently asked entrance to her mouth. She accepted and Hiei gave her a French kiss.  
  
Hiei wrapped his hands around her back as ran his fingers up her spine sending her chills.  
  
'Honestly,' Hiei thought. 'I have no idea what I'm doing. But god it feels good!'  
  
Mira continued to keep her hands on the back of his neck as she thought something of the same.  
  
'I've never done this before, but god I love it!'  
  
After a few more seconds, they broke apart, staring at each other's eyes before rolling into fits of playful laughter.  
  
This was the one of the happiest days of their lives.  
  
"Just so we're clear," Hiei whispered into her ear before kissing it. "I love you."  
  
"And I you," Mira giggled. "Just not when my mother's around."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Koenma had shut off the monitor at first sight of contact.  
  
He sat under his desk with a pale, sweaty face of embarrassment.  
  
"Well," he said to himself. "There goes the 'loved one' problem."  
  
"What?" All three boys said together as they walked through Koenma's office, hearing what he had told himself.  
  
'Oh god.' Koenma flew up and sat on his desk, legs crossed. "Um . . . uh, you see boys. . . um. . ."  
  
"Spit it out!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Hiei'sinloveandhe'skissingthemikoItoldyouaboutonthemonitorsothatiswhyIturne ditoff." Koenma said like one quick lightning fast word. Any normal human wouldn't have been able to understand it.  
  
And yet,  
  
The three wide-eyed boys ready to scream were not ordinary humans, after all.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Ok. I know that was short. But I hope the fluff makes up for it. ::sweats:: I'm the first one in my group of friends to write French kissing.  
  
DAMN IT ALL!!! 


	18. Koenma's plea

Disclaimer: (slc) wow. I got a lot of good reviews for chapter 17 and all them! THANK YOU!!! Also, Sorry I'm updating so much. I hardly ever get a chance to update and now that I'm on a 2 week vacation, I hope to finish this! ^_^ Sorry, though. And, Just for heads up, The action is COMING BACK!!!! BWAHAHAHA *cough* sorry. *cough*  
  
Chapter: 18  
  
Koenma's plea  
  
~*~  
  
'My god,' Mira thought to herself as she walked down the streets of her town with her head phones on. 'Last night. Last night was one of the best nights of my life!'  
  
"Mira? Hey Mira!" Yuki shouted as she ran down the sidewalk to greet her reunited friend. She examined Mira's facial features. "You seem overwhelmingly happy. What happened?"  
  
Mira sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Yuki gave her a puzzled look, widened her eyes, and then narrowed them.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Hiei?"  
  
"Maaaaaybe," Mira said jokingly.  
  
Yuki gasped. "YOU KISSED HIM DIDN'T YOU?!"  
  
"Maaaaaybe," Mira replied. She was still in her own dream world from last night.  
  
"Oh my god," Yuki said shaking her head.  
  
Mira snapped out of it. "What?"  
  
"You've got it baaaaaaaad."  
  
Mira blushed. "I do not!"  
  
"Mhm. And I'm the queen of England."  
  
"Damn you." They both laughed.  
  
Yuki broke the silence.  
  
"So . . . was there any tongue?"  
  
"YUKI!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! Just asking!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei laid on his bed recalling the events of the night before.  
  
. . .  
  
He sighed. 'God I love her.'  
  
No sooner did he think this,  
  
Koenma appeared with a flashing light in the middle of the room.  
  
He was bruised and cut in several places but overall fine.  
  
"I'm surprised you actually got through the barrier. So, what's up?"  
  
Koenma was panting now. "I. . . I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Th-they saw y-you last night."  
  
. . .  
  
Hiei's voice became murderous. "Who did?"  
  
"Th-the others. Yusuke and Kurama and Kuw-"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?! They forced me into turning on the monitor. I tried to fight them but they saw the last little bit of it. I'm so sorry!"  
  
'I am never going to hear the end of this when I go h-' The thought struck Hiei for the first time.  
  
. . .  
  
When I go home.  
  
. . .  
  
But, what about Mira?  
  
'I can't leave Mira here! Hell, I can't live without her! But I still need to repay my debt to Koenma! Oh my god, what a mess . . .'  
  
"Look," Koenma said interrupting Hiei's thought. "I didn't come here to tell you *that*. I came here to tell you about Makuya."  
  
'Makuya . . .  
  
. . .  
  
I forgot all about her.'  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Do you remember anything about her that would make her seem inhuman?"  
  
Hiei thought hard.  
  
. . .  
  
'Her hair, no. Her structure, no, her ey- HER EYES!' "Her eyes turned a bright green color verses the blue ones she had before."  
  
"Ah. Thought so."  
  
. . .  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hiei, there's a couple things about Makuya that you don't know that I've already spoken with the other guys about."  
  
"Go on . . ."  
  
And Koenma did.  
  
* * *  
  
After a while of explaining, Hiei was questioning all this.  
  
"Wait, so, if I get the Amaterasu stone, she suffers. If I don't get it, she suffers. What are my options here?"  
  
"Well, if you get it from her, you might be able to get it in time before her true human nature is gone."  
  
"Um . . . I understand that but how the hell do you propose I get the stone? I'm a human now!"  
  
"I know that. Which is why we are trying to think of something."  
  
. . .  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
. . .  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO."  
  
. . .  
  
"Ho-"  
  
"NO HIEI!!"  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
"Look, I just needed to tell you that. If I can, I can try and get through the barrier again if I find more information."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh Hiei. Two more things."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"One, start thinking about what you're going to do about Mira. You love her. But you know she can't come with you if you become a demon again."  
  
'A demon again . . . I, I don't know if I still want to become a demon . . .'  
  
"And two," Koenma chuckled. "Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara wanted me to give you this." He held out a small piece of paper with writing on it. "Enjoy!" Koenma said hopping through the barrier laughing his ass off.  
  
'Oh god.' Hiei read the note.  
  
~Dear Lover-Boy,  
  
Hey dude! We saw what you did last night. ^_~ Very clever with the hands on the back thing! We didn't know you had it in ya! (especially for a miko) Anyway, I'm sure Koenma's told you all about Makuya and stuff. Yeah. Pretty straight forward. We're gonna try and find out more information when we can.  
And one more thing,  
We got a close up of you and this miko girl and took a snapshot of it. HA! So, you better be nice . . .  
-Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara  
  
'Oh god. They are never going to let me live this down are they?  
  
. . .  
  
Shit.'  
  
* * *  
  
"See ya later, Yuki!"  
  
"Bye Mira!" Yuki shouted back on the sidewalk. "Hope you have fun with Hiei!"  
  
"I'm going to ignore that!"  
  
The only sound you could hear was Yuki's distant laughing.  
  
Mira was the only one on the street now.  
  
Which was a bit odd but not surprising.  
  
She drifted into her own thought again.  
  
'God I love him.'  
  
'I'm glad you finally admit it!'  
  
"I'm glad too," came a voice from behind Mira.  
  
Before she could turn around and realize this person was reading her mind, Mira found herself lying on the ground with a kodachi sliced near her heart and blood pouring from her body.  
  
Before she drifted into unconsciousness, all she remembered seeing was a little miko with eyes so green, they were frightening.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: Cliffy! Oh well. You all know who it is. But can you guess what's going to happen? I THINK NOT!! Muahahahahaha! Ok. Sorry. R+R please! 


	19. Mira's fate

Disclaimer: (slc) Ok. Sorry this took so long. I just finished watching the YYH DVD's I got for Christmas. ^_^ I finally saw what happens at the end of the Tuguro series! (It's very bloody though. That's why CN couldn't show it.) It's really funny too.  
  
^_^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter: 19  
  
Mira's fate  
  
~*~  
  
The phone rang loudly in Mira's house.  
  
Hiei and her mother were the only ones home.  
  
Mira hadn't seemed to make it back yet . . .  
  
Hiei wasn't worried though.  
  
Mira could take care of herself.  
  
. . .  
  
At least,  
  
That's what he thought.  
  
"HIEI! Could you get that?! I'm busy!"  
  
"Sure," he managed to say. Kurama had taught him how to use a phone a while ago so he wasn't scared.  
  
He reached over and picked up the receiver in the living room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Someone was crying on the other end. "Hiei? Hiei, is that you?"  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Yeah," she sniffled. "Look. I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Why?! What's wrong?"  
  
"It's not me. It's Mira."  
  
Hiei felt like he could die right there. "What's wrong with her?!"  
  
Yuki continued to cry.  
  
Hiei didn't have time for this. He hung up the phone and ran out the door toward the hospital.  
  
Mira's mother continued obliviously.  
  
* * *  
  
"WHERE IS MIRA?!?!" Hiei shouted at the desk clerk.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know who you're talking about. Please s-"  
  
"Where is she, goddamit!"  
  
"Hiei!" Yuki shouted from down the hall. Her face was tear stained.  
  
Hiei ran down the hall to where Yuki was standing. "Where is she?" He whispered.  
  
Yuki was silent for a moment. "Hiei . . . Hiei, she was stabbed."  
  
Hiei stopped breathing. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!"  
  
"She's in there!" Yuki said pointing into a room on their left.  
  
Hiei ran in but stopped when he saw what was going on.  
  
Mira was lying in the hospital bed with tubes and wires going in and out of her arms and face. Hiei lost his balance and fell to the ground as he continued to stare at the girl he loved in such pain.  
  
A single tear trickled down his left cheek. "What happened to her?" He quivered.  
  
"Mira and I went our separate ways until I heard screaming. I ran over to where I heard it and Mira was lying on the ground soaked in her own blood."  
  
Hiei felt like he was going to throw up. Blood was no surprise to him. He had seen it millions of times. But when he saw it coming from the girl he loved the most, it killed him.  
  
"Hiei?" Yuki said. "Hiei what's going on?"  
  
He managed to shake off one word through his lips. ". . . Makuya."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Hiei tried to clutch the floor. "Makuya . . . YOU BITCH!" Yuki was startled by his shout and backed away slightly.  
  
"Hiei, who is Makuya?"  
  
"May I please have a minute alone with Mira, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki nodded in confusion and walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
Hiei found some strength to get up and walk over to the bed. He kneeled down next to Mira's head. He began to cry into the bed sheets.  
  
'How could this have happened? Why would Makuya do something like this?'  
  
He sniffled as he felt a slight tension on the bed.  
  
He looked over and saw Mira's hand clutching the white sheet.  
  
Hiei looked up at her eyes. They were half open.  
  
He gasped as she spoke.  
  
"Hiei . . . it was one of your enemies wasn't it? The one who . . . did this." She struggled.  
  
"Yes. It was Makuya. She's the one who took hold of me and turned me into a ningen."  
  
Mira managed a laugh. "You still calling us that?"  
  
Hiei smiled briefly. Mira coughed. "She missed my heart by an inch." She took Hiei's hand and placed it over her heart. "But the blood loss has become fatal. I might not make it."  
  
"Don't say that! You will. You're stronger than that."  
  
Mira smiled again. "Don't be stupid, Hiei. I'm a human and I always have been."  
  
"So what?!"  
  
With that, Mira drifted into slumber.  
  
'God. What has that miko done?'  
  
As usual, Koenma appeared right on cue in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hiei. Hiei, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop Makuya in time."  
  
"It's not your fault." Hiei whispered. "They watching this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Great.' But that was the least of Hiei's problems.  
  
"Koenma, is there any way to save her?"  
  
. . .  
  
"There is. . . one way."  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
. . .  
  
"The stone."  
  
'STUPID! Of course the stone! But wait-"  
  
"Koenma, if I use the stone on Mira, she'll come back to life. . . but-"  
  
"But you won't be able to turn back into a demon." Koenma interrupted.  
  
. . .  
  
"Is there . . . any other way?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no."  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"How do I get it? The stone?"  
  
"But Hiei, if you use it for her, y-"  
  
"You think I give a shit about turning back into a demon now?!!? DO YOU?!!? I DON'T! Mira is all that matters right now, so just shut up and tell me how the fuck I can get the stone!"  
  
"Hiei-"  
  
"STOP IT! I've already made my decision. You can't change it! Now, TELL ME!"  
  
Koenma sighed. "Fine, Hiei."  
  
. . .  
  
Hiei waited.  
  
"The forest you came from. The forest you were transported to. She has a cave in that forest that you must find. In there, she waits for you."  
  
"How do you expect me to fight?"  
  
"I don't. You must show Makuya that her anee is using her. She won't listen other wise."  
  
. . .  
  
"If it will save Mira, I'll do whatever it takes."  
  
"Fine, then."  
  
. . .  
  
"Wait," Koenma said. "How do you propose you're going to bring Mira with you?"  
  
"I'm going to carry her. What else?" Hiei said as he released all the tubes and wires attached to Mira keeping her from him.  
  
"Hiei, NO! She's going to be in serious danger if you keep her from life support!"  
  
"So what?! She's not going to have life very long if I don't do something!"  
  
For the first time, Koenma looked through Hiei's outer exterior and saw into his emotions. 'I've never seen Hiei like this.' Koenma thought. 'I'm glad he is though.'  
  
Hiei reached underneath Mira in the bed sheets and picked her up bridal style and began walking out the door.  
  
Koenma wanted to stop him when Hiei began to run, but he didn't. Hiei walked out the door and right past Yuki.  
  
She was shocked to see Mira in his arms. "Hiei! What are you doing?! Hey! Get back here!" She was stopped by a teenage boy with brown hair and a weird costume in front of her.  
  
"Let him go," Koenma whispered to Yuki.  
  
Yuki trembled but let him go. 'Save her, Hiei . . . please. . .'  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: O_O''' Wow. I only asked for like two things for Christmas and I got more than I needed. (too many relatives) heh. Oops. Oh well.  
  
HEY!! ALL YOU PEOPLE!! CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ON FICTIONPRESS PLEASE!!! (I have the same penname.) THANK YOU!!! 


	20. Siblings Crumble

Disclaimer: (slc) O_O' Just reading some of your reviews. You guys are really getting into this aren't you? Heh. I have fans!  
  
That's a new one . . .  
  
Except for 'noel1990' who called me a whore at one point or another . . .  
  
Whatever.  
  
Replies:  
  
Psuedo-lux-serpens: Um . . . I dunno. Maybe I do. What school do you go to?  
  
Chapter: 20  
  
Siblings Crumble  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei ran through the forest holding Mira close to his chest so he wouldn't drop her as he sprinted toward Makuya's cave.  
  
'God I hope this works,' Hiei thought to himself as he planned out what to say to Makuya to get the stone.  
  
This was going to be tougher than he thought . . .  
  
. . .  
  
* * *  
  
"THAT IDIOT SONNOVA B-"  
  
"YUSUKE, STOP!!!" Kurama shouted at Yusuke as both he and Kuwabara held him back from destroying the monitor. "QUIT IT!!"  
  
"WHY?! Hiei's fucking going to his death and we're just going to stand here and do nothing?! WHAT THE HELL!!!"  
  
"PLEASE, YUSUKE! We all want to help Hiei but we can't! There's no way for us to get through the barrier! Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
"NO!! Where's Koenma?! We'll go with him when he passes through the barrier!! We'll stop Hiei! He won't die! HE WON'T!" Now Yusuke was on the verge of weeping into the floor.  
  
Kurama breathed in deeply. "Yusuke, we all want to bring him back. None of us want him to die! But even if we *were* able to go and talk sense into him, it wouldn't change his mind."  
  
"His stupid honor. His goddamn honor."  
  
"On the contrary, Yusuke. He's not doing this for honor. He's doing it for her." Kurama pointed to the screen and the half dead miko in Hiei's arms.  
  
Yusuke and all of them spent a few moments staring at how Hiei cared so much for this girl that he was going to his own death. Kurama began to whisper to Yusuke. "Think. What would happen if that were you? What would happen if Keiko was in your arms, half dying? What would you do?"  
  
Yusuke shuddered as he spoke. "I'd do anything . . ."  
  
"Don't you think Hiei feels the same?"  
  
There was a pause and then there was a soft pitter-patter of tears on the cold stone floor.  
  
But Yusuke looked up as he realized, it wasn't his tears.  
  
He turned to Kurama, but his face was bone dry.  
  
. . .  
  
"Ku-Kuwabara?" Yusuke said as he slowly turned to see streams of water rolling down Kuwabara's face.  
  
Yusuke smiled but in a loving way. "Kuwabara, are you alright?"  
  
"I never thought the shrimp would do something like this," Kuwabara wiped it away. "I never thought he'd actually have a heart." He sniffled and then shouted at the screen. "GOD KNOWS I LOATHE YOUR GUTS BUT IF YOU SO MUCH AS GIVE UP ON THAT GIRL, I'LL KILL YOU!! YOU GOT IT?!?! KILL YOU!!" Kuwabara fell to the ground and continued to let the tears flow.  
  
"Once again, I'd never thought I'd see that happen," Kurama said, mentally sweat-dropping.  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with the big dope on this one. You don't save that girl, I'll personally make sure you don't live long enough to see your demon form again!"  
  
Kurama smiled. 'Your friends are with you Hiei. Please pull through.  
  
. . .  
  
For them *and* her.'  
  
* * *  
  
'This is it.' Hiei thought as he stood outside a very dark looking cave. 'This is her hide out.'  
  
"Hi . . . ei . . ." Mira managed to whisper in his arms. Without life support, she was fading fast.  
  
Hiei looked down at the pale face looking up at him. "Hold on, Mira. We're almost there. You're going to be fine." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
'I have to do this,' Hiei thought. 'I have to do this now!'  
  
With that, he ran inside the gloomy cave with Mira drifting slowly in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei had felt like he had been walking in the darkness for an hour or so when he finally came to a large stone room.  
  
'Now, where is she?' he looked around until he heard a soft giggle come from a throne-like chair on the far side of the room.  
  
Sure enough, the blonde-haired, green-eyed miko was there holding the Amaterasu stone in her lap.  
  
"Makuya!"  
  
She laughed. "Hello Hiei. And how have you been?"  
  
"I think you know, you little bitch!"  
  
Makuya frowned. "Why must you call me such names, Hiei? I was only trying to lure you here so I could destroy you once and for all."  
  
"Pleasant thoughts from a not so pleasant miko."  
  
Makuya's eyes narrowed. "You be quiet! MAKOYO!" She called.  
  
The ground shook again as Hiei prepared himself for Makuya's older sister to appear.  
  
Suddenly, as Hiei held on to Mira with all his strength, the ground split in two and a figure emerged from the steaming earth.  
  
She looked about the age of Botan. But she had long black hair that went down to her knees. It was as strait as hell. She had fiery red eyes, like Hiei used to have, but he could tell they weren't there naturally. She had dark purple lips. Seeming as if they were frozen for millions of years.  
  
All in all,  
  
She was scary looking.  
  
Hiei set Mira down on the floor gently.  
  
"You must be Hiei," Makoyo began as the earth crumbled around her. "Makuya's told me all about you. Your past life-your present life-your present lo-"  
  
"Don't you dare say it. Such a pleasant thing should not cross such a horrid thing as your mouth."  
  
Makoyo's eyes narrowed and glared at Hiei. "So, mister tough guy, huh? Even when you're not a youkai, you still manage to get cocky. How predictable."  
  
Hiei grunted.  
  
"It's no use, Hiei. Makuya's told me all about your weaknesses including the one next to you. Makuya's very descriptive. That's why I gave her the important task of capturing the stone."  
  
Makoyo smiled and Makuya.  
  
Hiei chuckled and spoke. "I just have one question. What do you plan to do with the stone?"  
  
Makoyo's eyes widened as she realized Hiei's face knew her true plan and Makuya didn't. She covered. "W-what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You told Makuya you'd become a human but that's not what's really going to happen! Is it, Makoyo?!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Makoyo shouted as she used her powers to throw a giant boulder at Hiei.  
  
He dodged and stood up again to yell more. "You were never going to become a human! You were going to become the most powerful demon and leave your sister to die! AREN'T YOU?!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF-"  
  
She was cut off.  
  
"Oneesan? What's he talking about?" Makuya looked at Makoyo in a puzzled way.  
  
"He's lying Makuya! Don't listen to him!"  
  
"What reason do I have to lie? You're going to kill me anyway!"  
  
"You shut up! Makuya, he's not making sense. Don't listen to him!"  
  
"YOUR SISTER IS FOOLING YOU, MAKUYA! Your human nature is almost gone and if your sister gets the stone and turns full demon, she'll have no use for you! You'll DIE Makuya! DIE!"  
  
Makoyo was pissed now. She screamed and took another boulder to throw at him.  
  
But she was stopped.  
  
"Makoyo, I don't want to believe this ningen. But he's making sense."  
  
Makoyo dropped the boulder to stare worriedly at her sister.  
  
Hiei just stood there smiling. "Makuya has figured you out Makoyo. Let her go before she dies!"  
  
"NEVER! I need her pathetic little body to help me with the stone! I needed her to stab your little girlfriend there and she did! She will help me with this too!"  
  
Hiei turned to the confused looking Makuya.  
  
"Makuya," he said in almost a whisper. "You didn't want to hurt Mira, did you?"  
  
Makuya looked at the ground and shook her head.  
  
Hiei took a few steps forward. "Makuya, Makoyo has been tricking you this whole time. You'll die if she gets the stone. Back out now!"  
  
They all stood in silence as they waited for Makuya to answer.  
  
She did.  
  
She used her psychic powers to float herself up in the air. Her eyes were so green it was blinding to look at them.  
  
"Hiei . . . I never really liked you. Not just because of what my sister said, but because you were always selfish. I, personally, wanted that to change. I see now that it did," she said looking over to Mira's lying body. She used her own powers to pull a boulder from the ceiling. "But I cannot excuse what one of you as done to me. One of you here as caused me to roll back in disgust. And I'm afraid I cannot let one of you to live any longer."  
  
With that,  
  
She took the boulder and threw it all the way across the room at Makoyo.  
  
Makoyo fell into the wall with a bang and died instantly.  
  
But the boulders force against the wall, was causing the entire place to collapse.  
  
Makoyo's draining energy caused Makuya to fall to the ground in weakness. Her human nature was back, but extremely weak.  
  
Hiei needed to get the stone!  
  
But he couldn't leave Mira lying there as rocks fell all around her!  
  
'Oh god, no.' "Hold on, Mira!"  
  
He suddenly felt the Amaterasu stone fall right next to his knees.  
  
. . .  
  
'What?' He looked up to find that Yusuke had thrown it over to him.  
  
In fact, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were all there.  
  
"Makoyo dying, destroyed the barrier. It was hers all along." Yusuke said confidently.  
  
"Thanks. Yusuke, Kuwabara, go and try to clear some of the rocks so it will be easier to get out! Kurama, go help Makuya!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"Right!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran through the cave with the spirit gun and spirit sword handy.  
  
Kurama ran over to Makuya as she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Makuya said softly as Kurama wrapped his arms around her to try and carry her.  
  
"My name is Kurama. Don't talk too much. Your energy is very little. Can you hear me?"  
  
"Barely, Kurama . . . you sound sweet."  
  
Kurama blushed slightly. "Thank you. We need to get out of here, though."  
  
"I don't think I can move."  
  
"I'll carry you, c'mon."  
  
Makuya looked into Kurama's eyes. "I'm sorry, Kurama. I don't think I deserve to be saved."  
  
"Don't say that! Everyone does! Come on . . . stay with me, Makuya!" Kurama said as Makuya began to drift. "C'mon, now! Please! Don't leave me!"  
  
As her last words, she whispered. "I've known you for about a minute and I still feel like I've known you forever. I never had that feeling with my sister. I guess I just never loved her. Thank you, Kurama. And please thank Hiei for me too . . . goodbye Kurama."  
  
She was gone.  
  
Kurama let a tear find its way down his cheek. "Goodbye, Makuya." He whispered, kissing her lifeless body on the forehead.  
  
"KURAMA!" Yusuke shouted. "Leave her! We need to get out of here!"  
  
"But, I . . ." he shook his head. "Right." He picked up Makuya and brought her over to her throne like chair where she looked as if she were sleeping.  
  
Kurama turned away before he could cry anymore and ran for Yusuke.  
  
"HIEI!!" Kurama shouted back.  
  
"Go on without me. I'll meet you guys there." He said, tone-less.  
  
Yusuke shook his head and ran out followed by Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
Hiei sat there holding Mira in his arms. She could barely say anything, but she was still alive.  
  
Hiei didn't know how to work the stone.  
  
"Mira, we're going to be okay, now. But I can't figure out how to use this stone." Hiei was smiling but crying at the same time.  
  
"Hi . . . ei. You can do it . . . just . . . be. . . lieve. . ."  
  
Mira was almost as good as gone. Her body was cold and pale and she wasn't moving. She was struggling to breathe as well.  
  
Hiei was balling at this point. "Oh god, no. Please, Mira! Stay with me! Don't leave!"  
  
Hiei didn't know what to do.  
  
The rocks were falling around them both. Hiei had a feeling this was the end.  
  
"Mira . . . if I die with anyone, I want it to be you." He then leaned down and kissed Mira on her cold lips gently as tears continued to flow.  
  
With that action,  
  
The Amaterasu stone began to glow a bright purple color as it resided in between the two lovers.  
  
A light female voice spoke from the stone.  
  
"Your wish has been granted . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: IT'S NOT THE END!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!! Ooooooooh! What will happen?! HUH?!!? Anyway, I added that little, tiny Kurama fluff in there for the hell of it. But he's still single, ladies! (Don't worry Monigue, you can still have him . . .) 


	21. Never say goodbye END

Disclaimer: (slc) ::cries:: It's the end! NO! Thank you all soooo much for reviewing!!! I feel so unworthy. . .  
  
-_-'  
  
. . .  
  
^______^ Oh well!  
  
Chapter: 21  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei awoke with a slight pain in his head.  
  
He was still on the ground, but he looked around to find that he was outside in the forest.  
  
. . .  
  
'The stone must have transported us out.' Hiei paused. 'Wait! The stone! What happened?'  
  
Hiei clutched the twigs and dirt in the ground.  
  
. . .  
  
Wait a minute . . .  
  
His fingers.  
  
They were . . . claw like.  
  
. . .  
  
'Oh god, no.' Hiei went into panic. He reached for his forehead and stopped himself before he poked his third eye.  
  
'I'm a demon again! But then- the stone must have- and not- MIRA!'  
  
Hiei got up as fast as lightning.  
  
'Woah. I'm not use to that anymore. Wait . . . I'm still taller!'  
  
Hiei deep down was rejoicing.  
  
But he had to find Mira!  
  
He kept on looking around until he found a chestnut-haired body lying on the ground not too far from where he was standing.  
  
It wasn't moving.  
  
'Oh god, no, please.' He used his powers to transport over to where the body was lying.  
  
Hiei didn't want to look. But he did anyway.  
  
His eyes were about to fill up with tears when he noticed something . . .  
  
Mira's body wasn't as pale as before. In fact, it looked like it had some life in it!  
  
"Oh my god!" Hiei whispered. 'She's still alive!' He reached over and held Mira in his arms. He shook her slightly to try and wake her up. "C'mon, Mira! Wake up!"  
  
. . .  
  
She did.  
  
Her forest green eyes fluttered open as she stared into the face of the boy she loved.  
  
"Hiei . . . I feel, fine! What happened to me? Wha-" She was cut off by Hiei's lips pressing to hers.  
  
As he broke the kiss, he whispered to her. "God knows what I would've done if I had lost you."  
  
They both chuckled slightly as Mira backed away to stare at Hiei.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
Hiei's heart sank. 'She . . . she hates me now. Now that I'm a demon.'  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Mira, this is my demon form. I'm sorry if I scare you. I- I-"  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
. . .  
  
Mira stepped closer. "That third eye is really cool, you know that, right?"  
  
. . .  
  
Hiei laughed. He fell forward and laughed. Mira laughed with him.  
  
Hiei finished his laughter as he sat against and oak tree. "What I don't understand, is how can we both still be here?"  
  
"I can answer that," Koenma said walking into their little section of the forest. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were right behind him.  
  
"Really?" Hiei said, smiling.  
  
"Really. The action you were suppose to perform was the kiss you gave Mira. The stone reacted to your love and realized that such a powerful thing could not be broken. So, you both received you wishes."  
  
"Aaaaww. Wittle Hiei's so romantic sometimes!" Yusuke teased over on the side.  
  
"You better watch it!" Hiei shouted back as he began to chase him around the clearing.  
  
Mira watched them both as she began to stand up.  
  
"You must be, Mira." Kurama said behind Mira's head.  
  
She turned around in shock. "You must be one of Hiei's friends. How did you know who I was?"  
  
Kuwabara walked up and said, stupidly, "Fireflies!"  
  
Kurama kicked Kuwabara's shins. Mira blushed. "You saw that, huh?"  
  
Kurama smiled in a friendly way, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Mira smiled back and watched Hiei chase Yusuke some more. Mira stared at Hiei with a dreamy look.  
  
Kurama took notice. "You know, you changed him."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"He's a lot different since you came along."  
  
Mira grinned. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
Kurama laughed. "Not at all."  
  
Koenma pondered for a moment. "Hey, Kurama, what happened to Makuya in there? I couldn't see. I was too busy watching Hiei."  
  
Kurama looked down at the ground. "She's gone. She used her last bit of energy to kill her sister and save us."  
  
"Oh," Koenma said in almost a sigh.  
  
Mira put a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Don't worry. She was a good person at heart. You were one of the first people to realize that."  
  
"I kn- wait! If you were half dead, how would you have known?"  
  
They all turned to face Mira.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just read your emotions or something. I-I don't know!"  
  
Koenma's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Kuwabara! Come here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Punch Mira."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei stopped running as they heard Koenma's plea.  
  
Kuwabara stepped back and Mira was puzzled. "Um . . . I'm sorry dude, but she's a girl and that goes against my code!"  
  
"Just do it, you baka!"  
  
"FINE."  
  
Kuwabara took a swing with his fist aimed directly at Mira's face. Hiei shouted. "NO!"  
  
Without flinching, Mira grabbed Kuwabara's fist before it even had a chance to scratch. She twisted his arm and with that force, he was thrown backward against a tree, fifty yards away.  
  
. . .  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!" Mira screamed.  
  
They all stood there gaping.  
  
Hiei ran over and put his hands to her face. "What happened?!"  
  
"I have no clue!"  
  
"It's just as I thought," Koenma said, breaking the silence. "You see, the stone had difficulty figuring out which one of you was which because your hearts and spirits were intertwined. In giving Hiei back his demon powers, it gave Mira some as well!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Mira shouted. "You mean I'm a demon?!"  
  
"Partially, yes."  
  
Hiei rested a hand on her shoulder. "Mira, I'm sor-"  
  
"AWESOME!" She screamed with joy, interrupting Hiei.  
  
Yet another sweat-drop worthy moment.  
  
Koenma broke the awkward silence. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama? Could you leave Hiei, Mira and I alone for a moment?"  
  
"And miss the juicy stuff?! You kidding?!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama and Kuwabara grabbed both his arms and dragged him off.  
  
Kurama sighed. "What are we going to do with you, Yusuke?"  
  
When they had safely left hearing range, Koenma began to speak to Hiei and Mira.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei. But it seems that your debt for your crimes has not yet been paid. You must return to Japan."  
  
Mira almost fainted. She felt as if her heart had left her body completely.  
  
Hiei looked down to the ground. "Is there any other way?" He gently grabbed Mira's hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Anything?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Well . . . there is one way, but I didn't think you'd like it."  
  
Hiei gave him another 'tell me or I'll kill you so slowly look.'  
  
Koenma sighed. "Mira can come with you back to Japan. She has enough strength to help out with missions if she pleases. And she's welcome to stay with Botan up in my castle where she'll be safe. But it'll mean leaving her mother."  
  
Hiei turned his head to look at Mira. He tried to keep his curious face hidden but it wasn't working.  
  
Mira stared at the ground with a poker face.  
  
"Mira?" Hiei whispered still holding her hand tight.  
  
Mira smiled. "The old hag'll probably forget me anyway. But I'll still ask permission . . . not that it'll make a difference. There's no way she's keeping me back."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened with Mira's and they both began to shout with joy as Hiei picked up Mira and spun her around several times.  
  
Koenma watched them both happily.  
  
They both continued to laugh before they cut each other off with a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
~Kitsune Ria  
  
AN: ::sniff:: It's finally over! I don't want it to end . . . oh well.  
  
**I'M FORCING YOU ALL TO READ MY STORY ON FICTIONPRESS.COM!!! I'M UNDER THE SAME PENNAME!!! READ IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!** just kidding. ^______________^  
  
Hey, if you guys have questions, say them in your reviews and I'll be sure to answer them in an epilogue if you want.  
  
THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH!!! HAVE A NICE LIFE!!! 


End file.
